


Witchborn: Stiles Revenge

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Rotkappchen's Legacy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Dark Stiles, Derek/Stiles End Game, F/M, M/M, Main Character Beaten By OC's, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Not Really Character Death, Peter/Stiles funkyness, Red Riding Hood Elements, Revenge, SO SORRY, The Alpha Pack, bad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:09:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 32,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski was out of the woods but the memories of that one horrible night changed everything. With the power of the Witchborn what ever Stiles wants, Stiles gets and what Stiles desires most is...Revenge!</p><p>The die has been cast...Beware the touch of the Witchborn!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of the this story was inspired by the horror movie Tamara. If you've seen the moive you'll know which parts and if you haven't...why haven't you? Get to netflixs!
> 
> OC's Who They Resemble  
> Clarissa Harker-Melissa Joan Hart  
> David Tanner-Josh Hutcherson  
> Adam Wright-Tom Felton  
> Carlos Jensen-Jake T. Austin

 

Lydia Martin ran into David Tanner, as he went into Mr. Reid's classroom on her way to her own class, hard enough that she dropped her books and purse. Which caused the handsome blonde boy to laugh. She rolled her eyes he wasn't quite in her social status but he was one of the more popular kids with his being on the basketball team. She knelt down to pick of her stuff that had fallen out of her purse, when a boot-clad foot crushed her compact.

"Hey-" Lydia snarled her eyes following up the black jean encased male leg, up  the flat stomach covered by a white t-shirt, he had a red leather jacket hooked on his finger, thrown over one shoulder, a pale neck and cheek with a scattering of beauty marks...

 _Stiles_ stopped, turning to smirk at her, "You're looking good, Lydia."

All Lydia could wonder before the door to the classroom closed was _when did Stiles get so hot?_

"Mr. Stilinski?" Was asked.

Stiles smiled fondly at Spenser Reid. He was teaching the literature class this year.

"Sorry, Professor. It was a hell of a week."

Reid shook his head at the boy's sarcasm. "Take a seat, Stiles." Aaron had asked Spenser to keep an eye on the boy. To make sure none of the other students bother Stiles too much about what happened to him.

Stiles sat down at a desk between Scott and Isaac. Stiles smirk grew cold as he saw the shocked look on David's face, "It's been absolute murder."

Reid shot Stiles a concerned look but turned back to the chalk board, "We will be discussing Duality. How a person is capable of great acts of good and horrible evil."

Stiles frowned, slowly he beat out a rhythm on his desk with his fingers.

_222Flashback222_

_"I don't know Scott. The bonfire is mostly for the popular kids, of which, I am not. Yes, I know Lydia will be there. Why does it matter?" Stiles said to his computer screen to an image of Scott on Skype as he typed a text message on his phone. It was time for his daily dose of Hale annoyance, as in Stiles was annoying Derek._

_"Come on, Stiles. You know ,since I'm on first line I have to go. Jackson will tear me a new one if I ditched my duties as co-captain." Scott said._

_Stiles sighed, "Are you sure you're going to be there? No suprise plans with Allison or anything?"_

_"Nope! I'm all yours."_

_"Wow," Stiles said with a smirk, "Never thought I'd be the other woman."_

_"Baby, you know you're the only one I love." Scott said playing along._

_"Yeah, I know," Stiles heaved a heavy sigh,"Until Allison bats her pretty brown eyes at you."_

_Scott snickered at his friend, "Seriously? You'll go?"_

_"I suppose. If my dad gives me permission to go."_

_***_

_"Come on Dad! Everyone will be there! " Stiles said, ee opened the refrerator getting out the makings for hamburgers, to his father who leaned against the sink with his arms crossed._

_"You do remember, you're still grounded for what happen last week, right?"_

_"That's why I'm asking instead of sneaking out. Besides what happened to Mrs. Wallace's cat was Scott's fault!"_

_"Who else is going to be there?"_

_"Dad!"_

_"Names, Stiles."_

_"Scott, Jackson, Danny, Lydia...Erica and Boyd...Isaac would be there but he's still got summer school homework and Allison? I don't know if she will be there or not."_

_"So, mostly people who have been involved or are supects in murders, kidnapping cases or issued restraining orders in the last six months."_

_"It sounds so negative when you put it that way." Stiles muttered then turned his biggest weapon he had on his father, full force tearful puppy eyes!_

_"Oh, god!" His father said, waving a hand in front of Stiles as if to ward him off, "Stop with the face! You can go."_

_Stiles cheered._

_"Curfew at..."_

_"One a.m." Stiles said, agreeable, nodding his head._

_"Eleven p.m."_

_"Twelve." Stiles countered._

_His father narrowed his eyes at him, "Eleven thirty...last offer."_

_Stiles made a humming sound, "Deal!"_

_***_

_Stiles wondered if the teenage population of Beacon Hills had a death wish? Being out in he dark forest at night. Stiles sighed, ever since learning werewolves and shit. His perspective on certain things had changed. He weaved his way through the students, saying hello to the ones he knew or had classes with, while looking for Scott. He pulled his large red hoodie tigher around him as a light breeze blew pass making him shiver. Walking by a cooler he pulled out a bottle of soda, pulling out his phone he texted Scott asking where he was, then send one to Isaac to tell the boy to take a break and howl at the moon. He walked over to where Jackson Whittmore sat with a chearleader on his lap._

_"You seen Scott?"_

_"Like I hold the leash to your bitch of a boyfriend."_

_Stiles rolled his eyes, with comments like that it was no wonder people assumed he and Scott were dating._

_"The idiot should be here though, he has social obligations as co-captain." Jasckson muttered, as the cheerleader wiggled on his lap, he glared at her. Looking at Stiles he said, "Hey, I'll make you honorary co-captain! You couldn't be any worse than McCall."_

_"Sorry, I like being a bench warmer."_

_"You suck, Stilinski!"_

_Stiles snickered, "Well, yeah..."Stiles turned walking away with, "Just not for you, Jackson."_

_"Asshole!"_

_Stiles made his way to the snack blanket where Lydia was holding court with some of the smarter students. "Hey, Beautiful." Lydia smiled. Which was nice, Stiles's crush while no longer as strong, because he so respected the 'true love that brought Jackson back from the dead' thing. He still thought Lydia was the best ever...though a certain sourwolf was running a close second lately._

_"Have you seen Scott?"_

_Lydia frowned shaking her head._

_"Damn. You should go back over to Jackson, before Misty tries to publicly fuck Jackson, she was getting frisky."_

_"Stupid cheerleader! Does she really think she can hold Jackson's attention longer than it would take to blow him?"Lydia asked standing up._

_Stiles shrugged, "But hey if you and Jackson ever want a threesome? I wouldn't mind being in the middle."_

_"Stiles, most days you wish Jackson dead. You've said it enough." Lydia said confused._

_"For you? My queen I would make the ultimate sacrifice."_

_Lydia got a considering look on her face, "You and Jackson..."her voice dropped to a husky murmur, "That's a pretty picture."_

_Stiles tried not to grimace. While Jackson was very nice looking, okay, hot. Stiles found him to be kind of bland...personality wise, not grumpy or growly enough. "I'm gonna keep looking for Scott, oh and the answer to that question is forty-five."_

_Lydia frowned, did the math in her head, blinked and muttered at Stiles, "You Bitch," then made her way over to Jackson. Stiles laughed, it was nice to get the better of Lydia once in awhile._

_***_

The rhythm Stiles beat out on he desk grew harder...

***

_Stiles texted Derek a video of the Grumpy Cat and asked if it was related to him._

_"Stiles!'_

_Stiles looked up to see Danny waving at him. Stiles slipped his phone into his hoodie pocket and waved back, he was suprised when the boy left his friends and came over to him._

_"Are you here alone?" Danny asked, taking a drink out of the bottle in his hand._

_"Scott is here...he said he would be. I just can't find him."_

_Danny shook his head, "He left an hour ago."_

_"He did?"_

_"He got a text. He told me to tell you he was sorry." Danny took a step back at the rage that flashed across the other boy's face. Stiles looked murderous. Danny would not want to be Scott when Stiles got a hold of him._

_"That idiot!" Stiles muttered pushing past Danny, shoving his soda botle at the Hawaiian boy._

_"Hey! Wait I wanted to ask you..."_

_But Stiles didn't listen as he made his way over to the group of kids he knew would have snuck in beer. Getting drunk sounded like a plan._

_***_

...the beat grew darker...sounding meaner...

_***_

_"He said he'd be here!" Stiles muttered, waving a bottle of beer around._

_Erica gave him a pitying look, "It's McCall, what did you expect?"_

_"For him to be here!" Stiles snarled impressively, taking a drink of his beer without making a face at the taste. He would have preferred Jack Daniels whiskey but high school beggars can't be choosey._

_'Don't you think you've had enough?" Boyd asked worriedly, he hated when Stiles got like this over Scott. He exchanged a look with Erica and knew she felt the same. They had a great deal of respect for the boy who wouldn't leave them to Grandpa Argent._

_"No, I'm not drunk yet!"_

_"Stiles..." Erica started._

_"Hi, Stiles."_

_They turned to see a girl in a cheerleading outfit she had long straight dark red hair, a few freckled across her nose and nice blue eyes. Stiles pointed to his chest, wondering why the head cheerleader was speaking to him._

_"A friend of mine was wondering if you wanted to join us...Since Scott's isn't here" Clarissa Harker asked with a bright smile. Stiles groaned. It was sad when the head cheerleader knew you had been ditched._

_Stiles got up, "Far be it from me to deny what a pretty girl wants."_

_"Great!" Clarissa said then looked at Erica and Boyd making a displeased face that Stiles couldn't see, "You can come too, I suppose."_

_"No thanks." Erica said. "Boyd has a ten o'clock curfew. We should be going."_

_"If you're sure..."_

_"We are." Boyd said shortly as he and Erica got up._

_Clarissa grabbed Stiles by the sleeve of his hoodie, "Come on!"  Pulling him over to a couple of boys in letterman jackets. David Tanner was a tall lanky boy much like Stiles in build but a bit broader in his shoulder, he was on the basketball team, he had shaggy blond hair and very bright blue eyes. Adam Wright was build like a football player, which make sense because he was on the football team. He had dark hiar cut in a short but stlyish crew cut, his eyes were green. They were sitting with another boy._

_Clarissa sat down in David's lap, "This is Carlos Jensen...he's new. We've been showing him around."_

_Stiles was suprised when the handsome Hispanic boy with dark eyes and shoulder length dark hair, smiled at him, his eyes trailing over Stiles body suggestively. Making Stiles blush brightly. "Stiles Stilinski." Stiles introduced himself._

_"Sit by me," Carlos said, holding out his hand. Stiles took it and let himself be pulled down next to the boy._

_***_

Stiles slammed both hands down hard on the desk, making both Scott and Isaac jump. When a boy across from them stood yp as _music began to play?_ Scott and Isaac gave each other confused looks when they saw no one else seemed to notice it but them, Stiles, who smirked delightedly, and David.

The boy turned to look blankly at David singing," _This appeared as a moral dilemma cause at first... It was weird though I swore to elimainate the worst of the plague that devoured my humanity...I was vague on the "how" -so how can it be you,"_ he pointed at David, " _...have shown me the light?"_

The boy sat down looking at his text book as if nothing had happened, Scott looked at Mr. Reid he was writting on the chalkboard and expalining something but Scott could barley hear him over the music. David was looking freaked when he realized not everyone could see or hear what he could.

A girl in the back of the class stood up," _All the time you beat me unconscious...I'll forgive-not...The crime is incomplete-listen I'll live. Mr. Cool, Mr. Right, Mr. Know-it-All...you three are through and that bitch too." She sat down opening her purse._

Another girl stood up next to David, " _And Derek will see the real me, not a joke, not a dork or a failure...my dad may cry but his tears will dry when you answer for your crimes..."_ She sat down and put her head in her arms.

The boy behind David stood up, " _It's a brand new day...I've no remorse for what I"ll do. Yeah, I'll shock the world, all the angels sing because your going to die! Tell everyone you love goodbye! It's a brand  new day!"_   The boy sat back in his seat, the music ended sharply...the silence was a cold thing.

Suddenly the bell rang. Scott saw David jump fearfully in his seat.

"Remember, Dr. Jeckle and Mr. Hyde isyour reading assignment for this week!" Mr. Reid told them as the students got up, David Tanner ran out of class as if the devil was after him. Reid wondered about that then shrugged. Reid saw Stiles stroll out of the classroom with a slightly smirk; Scott and Isaac followed with a worried looks. It was good that Stiles friends were looking out for him. He'd tell Aaron that they wouldn't have to worry to much about Stiles.

Scott grabbed Isaac's arm as they watched Stiles make his way up the hallway, "Did that really just happen?"

"You mean did we see four of our class mates break out into song? And act like nothing happened and how the rest of the class didn't seem to notice anything but you, me and David Tanner?" Isaac asked raising an eyebrow at Scott.

Scott nodded, "I think Stiles had something to do with it. That rhythm he was tapping out on the desk..."

"It happened," Isaac sighed, "but why would Stiles use a song by Joss Whedon to express his emotional inner turmoil?"

Scott blinked, "I would have been more suprised if he hadn't."


	2. Chapter 2

 

"What was so important that you had us skip class?" Clarissa asked. She was sitting on a desk checking her make up in her compact mirror. Her cheerleading skirt rode up high exposing her thigh to her boyfriend. Glancing at David she could see how pale and shaken he was looking, "What's wrong?" Clarissa asked closing the mirror.

"It's Stiles!"

"Bro, Stilinski's buried in-"Adam started to say, exchanging a look with Carlos.

"No!" David said panic coloring his voice, "He walked into Mr. Reid's class looking as if nothing had happen. And that's not the strangest part..." He quickly explained what happened in the classroom.

"Dude, you were being punked, that's all." Adam said.

"Are you sure it was actually Stilinski?" Carlos asked, "Because the dead don't walk unless you're in an episode of the 'Walking Dead'. And most defiantly not after what we did..."

David shook his head, "Mr. Reid acted as if nothing was going on. He jusy kept lecturing."

"What if Stilinski _told_?"Adam asked in a small voice.

Clarissa shook her head, "We would already be in a jail cell. None of _you_ told, right?"

Adam and Carlos shook their heads, David looked away and Clarissa knew that look, "David!" She growled harshly.

David scratched the back of his neck, "I may have bragged to a couple of girls that someone got beat up in the woods and might not have survived it."

"You moron!" Clarissa snarled at him.

"Christ!"Adam muttered, "It won't take the Sheriff long to put it together. He'll have the most reason too."

Carlos looked confused, "Why's that?"

"Because Stiles is the Sheriff's son!" Adam said, "Didn't he tell you that when you were..."

Carlos said something in an expolsive burst of spanish, then, "No, why wasn't I told that?"

"Would it have made a difference?" Clarissa asked watching him through narrowed eyes.

"Yes! I wouldn't have helped you!"

"Help us? You tried to fuck Stiles that night! Plus you..."David said outraged at the Hispanic boy's words.

"Enough! I'm not going to jail for that loser! It should be easy enough to scare him into keeping quiet. He was frighten of us that night..."Clarissa said the last with a smirk. A bell rang, "Ooo, Luchtime!" She jumped off the desk and grabbed David's arm dragging him form the room. The other two boys left for their next class.

If any of them had looked behind them? They would have seen a boy in a red leather jacket step out of the shadows of the hall, his eyes completely black, staring at them in hatred.

_222_

_"...and that's why I'm mad at Scott!"_

_"He sounds like an asshole. Why are you friends with him?"_

_Stiles titled his beer bottle in a drunken motion, his face scrunched up in a confused expression. Stiles was lying on a blanket with Carlos, David and Clarissa were making out a few feet from them. Carlos'hand was on Stiles upper thigh._

_"I don't know?" Stiles said, in the way of the truly buzzed._

_Carlos smiled as he took the beer bottle from Stiles. He taking a drink of it before setting it to the side. "I'm going to kiss you."_

_Stiles blinked nodding so eagerly that Carlos laughed before he kissed Stiles. It started as a bare touching of lips, as if Carlos wasn't sure if he should be doing this or not. Stiles sighed and moved closer. Carlos took that as a sign to kiss Stiles chastely a feew more times before he whispered against Stiles lips, "Let me in," he gentley nipped at Stiles upper lip._

_Stiles parted his lips and Carlos invaded, there really was no other word for it, wrapping his tongue around Stiles as obscenely as possible. Stiles having never been kissed before tried to match what the other boy was doing. It seemed to work for it caused Carlos to moan. Finally when breahing became a problem Carlos pulled away as he placed soft, light kisses down the side of Stiles neck._

_Stiles buried a hand in the Hispanic boy's thick long dark hair; his other hand fingered the edges of the boy's tee-shirt. Stiles moaned softly when Carlos's lips trailed back up his neck, the kisses were hot, wet, open mouth ones, Carlos paused every so often to suck on Stiles skin, until the boy finally claimed Stiles mouth in a hard demanding kiss. Stiles became a little umcomfortable when Carlos went from lying next to him to lying on top of Stiles, Carlos's weight was pinning Stiles to the ground. As the boy practically pushed his way between Stiles thighs like he belonged there. Carlos deepened his kisses and started to grind his erection against Stiles, which felt amazing but caused an uneasy feeeling in Stiles stomach. Carlos wrapped Stiles legs around his waist palming Stiles ass as he started grinding harder against the boy leaving Stiles breathless. Carlos unbuttoned Stiles jeans pulling them open far enough so he could rub Stiles through his white underwear._

_An image of Derek flashed into Stiles's head, the alpha was red eyed as he glared at Stiles. Stiles shook his head ridding himself of the mental image of the werewolf._

_"Dios!" Carlos panted into Stiles ear, "You feel so good! I can't wait to fuck you."_

Wait? What? That? _That was just going farther than Stiles was comfortable with! Even as buzzed as he was Stiles had just met his guy. "Hey..." Stiles started but Carlos slipped his hand into Stiles underwear and Stiles shoved the other boy off of him, hard._

_"What?" Carlos asked irritated, "Why did you stop me? I just wanted to make you feel good."_

_"It was too much, "Stiles said doing up his pants, "Too soon."_

_An ugly look crossed Carlos face so quickly Stiles was sure he imagined it. Because the boy had been so nice and sweet to listen to him bitcjh about Scott, even if he had gotten a little handsy, So, yeah, he just imagined the look._

_"Hey, it's getting late We should go for a walk or something to clear our heads. I don't know about you but my mom will kill me if I go home even slightly buzzed. "Clarissa said after getting the boys attention as she pushed David's hand out from under her skirt._

_Carlos nodded, "That sounds like a plan." He got up and held out a hand to Stiles. Stiles reached up and took it getting hauled to his feet in a smooth movement._

_"Adam!" Clarissa said sharply, because the blond boy was sandwiched between two brunette chearleaders, one female and one male, Adam had been making out with both of them._

_"You guys go a head, I'm busy!"_

_"More like about to **get** busy." David muttered as he went over to Adam yanking him away from his pair of cheerleaders by the arm with a lot of protest from the blond boy._

_They started walking away from the bonfire into the woods, "We shouldn't go to far, " Stiles warned them worriedly, "It's easy to get lost if you don't know your way. We need to keep the light from the bonfire in sight."_

_The others agreed with him as them went into the forest. The uneasy feeling in Stiles stomach flickered to life he was about to say something when Carlos turned and smiled asking,_

_"Are you coming?"_

_Stiles taken with that smile said, "Yes," softly and followed the boy into the woods._


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_Stiles had been listening to Carlos as he talked softly about living in L.A. when he noticed it. The forest was silent. No voices from the bonfire carried their way, no rustling of small animals in the underbrush...not even a cricket chriped in the night. That Stiles knew was a bad sign, one he had learned form many a night werewolf sitting or being chased through the woods by the supernatural threat of the moment._

_Dead silence inthe forest always equaled something **really bad.** Looking back from where they had came, Stiles couldn't see the light from the bonfire, "Hey, Guys? Maybe we sho-" Sudden agonizing pain hit him in the back of the head driving Stiles to his knees. A kick to the stomach knocked him backwards. He almost didn't see the large tree branch Clarissa swung at his head; he rolled ducking it and came to his feet in a defensive poition._

_The other four teenagers were standing in a semi-circle, much like a hunting pack of coyotes. The moonlight cast dark shadows on their faces making them look slightly demonic to Stiles. He touched the back of his head lightly, causing a twinge of pain and he could feel the wet stickiness that meant it was bleeding. He watched them as they closed in on him, "Why are you doing this? **What is wrong with you?** "_

_"It's nothing personal, Stilinski." Clarissa said, throwing the branch down she had been holding. Stiles heard the crunch of leaves tothe side of him; he turned in time for David to throw a punch at Stiles's face. Stiles got his arm up in time to block it by grabbing the boy's wrist and pushing down on it, he stepped into the boy's space at the same time slamming his foot into David's knee causing David to howl in pain._

_But he had made the mistake of taking his eyes off the others, Stiles felt a fist slam into the back of his head where the wound was, it caused the dull ache to turn sharp enough to make him dizzy, sick to his stomach and his vision went back for a moment but he did not past out. Adam puched Stiles in the stomach again which made Stiles throw up what was left of the beer he had drank all over the blonde boy's shoes. Adam cursed in disgust. David kicked Stiles feet out from under him and Stiles hit the ground hard enough to wind him. Both boys then began to beat Stiles in earnest. His face, stomach, kicks to his legs and back. Stiles couldn't see a way to stop it or fight back. He yelled for help hoping someone could her him._

_Stiles wasn't sure how long they beat him but after awhile they stopped one of Stiles eyes had swollen shut, Carlos knelt down next to his head. He grabbed Stiles by his hair, Stiles regreted ever letting it grow out from his normal buzz cut._

_"You have such a pretty mouth on you," Carlos whispered as he stroked a finger over Stiles lips, "I think they would look good wrapped around my dick."_

_"I'll bite it off!" Stiles snarled Carlos before Stiles could close his mouth shoved his fingers in and grabbed Stiles teeth and lower jaw pulling down hard. Making Stiles keep his mouth open and yelling out in pain._

_Carlos leaned down, "I can simply break your jaw and take that mouth of yours anyway." He placed a soft kiss on Stiles forehead. Stiles shuttered in revulsion at the boy's touch. Carlos with his other hand began to unbutton his jeans. Stiles began to fight; Carlos slammed Stiles head into the ground, dazing him. Carlos looked atthe other two, "Hold him down!"_

_DAvid exchanged a look with Adam who shrugged, "I don't..."David started to say when Clarissa cut in with,_

_"Do it," She was sitting on a nearby log, Stiles could see the glee on her face, "I want a show," she reached up a twirling a lock of her hair around a finger, "let Carlos give me one."_

_Carlos shot her a grin._

_Adam grabbed Stiles by the shoulders pinning them down to the forset floor, David got Stiles legs and glared at his girlfriend, "I'm not gay! I don't want to see that!"_

_Clarissa sent David a sultry look, "But it will get me all hot," she pouted in a breathless voice saying, "to suck your cock, David."_

_David got the stupid dazed look that all guys get when cock sucking is offered by a pretty face. "Really?"_

_Adam spoke up, "Should we really do this? How do we know **He** will keep his word?"_

_"If you want to back out?" Clarissa glared at him, "I'll be sure to let **Him** know."_

_Stiles wondered vaguely who_ he _was they were talking about. Whoever it was, scared Adam enough that he shook his head he looked down at Stiles and grinned although it didn't seem like a real one, "May as well enjoy the show. Lord knows how many times I've thought of that mouth too."_

_Stiles tried to growl out a response to that but it was muffled by Carlos's hand. Stiles could see the red haired girl smirking from where she sat. She licked her lips as Carlos finished wriggling his jeans past his ass and ahd his half hard cock out in fornt of Stiles face. Stiles took a deep breath and screamed out a single name. Carlos punched Stiles in the face then yanked the boy's mouth open as he shoved his cock down Stiles throat._

_***_

_Scott sat up in the back set of the car suddenly, he frowned he thought he heard..._

_"What is it?" Allison asked him with a small frown._

_Scott shook his head, looking out the window at the woods they were parked next to, he smiled at his girlfriend reaching for heer, "Nothing...just it was nothing."_

_***_

_Derek jerk awake out of a dead sleep. He looked wildly around his bedroom. Derek could have sworen he heard...He scrubbed a hand over his face._

**_'Just a dream,'_ ** _he thought before lying back down he dwelled on the fact that it sounded like...Derek sat back up with a sigh. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep tonight, it seemed._

_***_

_Carlos pulled his now soft cock out of Stiles mouth. Stiles turned his head coughing and gagging. Carlos wished he could get hard again just so he could use the boy's mouth again. Adam had let Stiles go so he could palm his our cock through his jeans. Stiles came up swinging, hitting Adam in the face. Knocking the blond boy back. Stiles kicked David hard in the stomach and slammed his fist on Carlos soft, naked penis. All three boys howled in pain, Stiles jumped  up knowing this was his chance to run. So that 's what he did._

_"Stop him you idiots!" Clarissa yelled. "It's four against one, Stilinski! The odds are not in your favor." she hissed._

_Stiles leaned against a tree, his side ached from running, his stomach was rollinf and he wanted to cry! He knew things were bad. He just didn't understand why they were doing this to him. He was suddenly tackled from behind, he started to yell but a hand was clamped over his mouth._

_"No! Quiet!" Adam hissed, "I'm not going to hurt you, again." Stiles glared disbelieving at him, "I didn't want to hurt you to begin with...but Clarissa? She scares me. She dangerous..." Stiles gave the boy a long look not sure what to believe any more nut Adam took Stiles by the wrist helping him up, "Come on we need to get out of here." They ran at times Stiles thought he could hear the others, but the sounds tapered off, until they came to clearing with a very large tree stump in the middle of it. Stiles looked at it frowning he was about to ask...When he was shoved from behind, losing his balance he fell hitting his hand on a sharp edge of the stump, he hissed at the long deep scratch he got._

_"Grab him!" Clarissa yelled stepping out of the shadows. Adam and Carlos hauled Stiles up by his arms._

_"Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked as he fought the two other boys weakly._

_Clarissa cocked her head to head to the side giving him a cold look. She walked over to the stump, kneeling down by it she moved a few rocks and pulled out a hunting knife, she removed the sheath from it. The knife gleamed in the moonlight. She stood going back over to stand in fornt of Stiles. Clarissa seemed entraced bby the knife, "It's about power, Stiles. **He** offered it to us. A chance to be stronger, faster, unstoppble!" She got closer to him, she ran the back of the kinife's blade down his cheek, "And I want that **power!"**_

_Stiles shivered atthe pure maddness he could hear in the red haired girl's voice._

_"Strip him!" Clarissa snarled. Carlos held Stiles whispering all the things he'd like to do to him, while Adam pulled off Stiles red hoodie throwing it over the stump it landed half on it. Stiles fought some more, David hit Stiles in the facea couple more times._

_Once they had Stiles naked, they mocked him, Carlos's hands trailing along Stiles body eagerly, cupping Stiles flaccid cock, "Damn you have a fine ass," moving his hand over said ass in a rough caress. Stiles flinched away when Carlos gave him a sharp slap on his buttock. Carlos looked over at Clarissa, "I really want to fuck that ass! Can I..."_

_"No!" Clarissa said sharply then smiled sweetly, "You remember what **He** said? Why would you want a mutt's leavings?" She fingered the knife in her hand, "Once we get our power you could get Danny Mahealani to bend ove for you." Carlos seemed to be thinking about that, "Now," she said, "Make him kneel!'  Carlosand Adam forced Stiles down on to his knees. Clarissa walked behind Stiles trailing the knife over his bare shoulders, he hissed at the cuts she left, she made a few on his arms as well then grabbed his hair. Stiles drew in a sharp breath when he felt the knife's blade at his throat._

_"What are you doing?" David asked with a shocked expression, "I thought we were just going to scare him. Not kill him!"_

_Clarissa clicked her tongue at him, "Really? David, you three took turns beating him. He has at least one bad head injury, Carlos mouth raped him...Stilinski knows us. How did you think this was going to end?" Clarissa's voice boardered on incredulous._

_David backed away from her, "...I don't..."_

_"God! You are such a wimp!" Clarissa moaned, then pulled the knife across Stiles throat quickly. Stiles felt the bite of the knife's blade as it sank into his skin, pulling the flesh of his throat apart. The hot spurt of blood was shocking on his clod chest as it ran down it. Adam and Carlos dropped Stiles arms abruptly stepping back from him and since they had been holding most of Stiles weight the boy fell back against the ground. Stiles couldn't breath, it felt like drowning! He coughed and gasped! He couldn't leave his dad alone or the pack...Derek...But he couldn't get any air, he stared up at the night sky. The stars began moving and spinning in a way Stiles was sure wasn't natural. He **hated them.** If he had **power** he'd make them..._

_' **I don't want this! I don't want to die!'** Stiles thought he could barely keep his eyes open. Stiles could hear them..._

_"Shit! Shit! Clarissa, you crazy bitch! What are we going to do?" David asked looking daown at the naked boy who after bleeding so much had to be dead._

_"We have to hide the body." Carlos said flatly._

_"I just hope it will be worth it." Adam wondered._

_"Quit your bitching," Clarissa said, "and get the shovels." Clarissa pressed the knifes blade against Stiles chest soaking it in blood, "Now we have proof. **He'll** have to keep **his** promise."_

_Then Stiles hear nothing at all._

_***_

_Stiles looked about the pure white room he found himself in. He noticed he was sitting in a large patch of dirt. It looked oddly enough like a grave. His mind quickly pushed that thought away. He ignored the red cloaked figure sitting on the stump next to Stiles patch of dirt. The hood was pulled up so he could see their face. He heard a low growl glancing up he saw the most beautiful black wolf with glowing blue eyes. Stiles cocked his head when it gave a long mournful howl. Stiles wanted to touch it. It's fur looked really soft. He reached for it but his hand hit an invisible barrier he ran his hand along it and found it went completely around his patch of dirt. The wolf came to the barrier and began to dig at the ground, it's claws tapping on the white tile floor. Stiles followed the wolf's example and began to dig after a moment he stopped and looked at the figure on the stump as they pushed down the hood to reveal Stiles own angry face staring at him._

_***_

_Stiles came awake with a start. Wolves and Little Red Ridding Hood spinning in his thoughts. Slowly he looked around the woods he knew so well. He grabbed the large tree stump and usied it to pull himself up until he was sitting on it. He hissed as the sharp pains hit various parts of his body at once. He could feel the woundsas they finsihed healing. He could see his red hoodie laying on the edge of the stump, looking down at himself he could see he was naked, coverd in forest mud, grass, leaves, and blood...Flashes of memory returned to him Stiles let out an long agonizied scream of rage. **Vengeance!** On those who had harmed him! **No, longer would he be prey!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Rotkappchen parts will be there own chapters. Be they a six pages or a single sentence.
> 
> OC's Resemble  
> Rotkappchen-Olivia Munn  
> Hale-Ian Somhadler  
> Sasha-Jared Padaledei  
> Ian-Dane DeHoan  
> Gaston Argent-Chris Pine  
> Avery-Zac Efron  
> Cray-Derek Luke  
> Lucy Argent-Emily Procter

 

 

**Sasha stood by the flower cart while wondering what kind of flowers his new wife would like. He had married Lucy Argent two months ago his wife was wonderful even if he did have to take her last name. That had caused something of a scandal while the practice wasn't unheard of it was rare.It wasn't like he had been overly attached to his own last name. Lucy's father didn't want the Argent name to die out since it looked like Gaston was never going to settle down.**

**Sasha's happiness was only dimmed by the disappearace of Rotkappchen. He picked a small bundle of lavender and honeysuckle, Sasha closed his eyes inhaling the scent, it reminded him of...Sasha quickly dropped the flowers.** _**Where was she?** _ **Sasha wondered, when Rotkappchen disappeared six months ago most of the town had combed the forest looking for her, if something could happen to the Peacekeeper's daughter it bad things could happen to anyone.**

**A pale hand waved a small bunch of red tulips under Sasha's nose bringing him out of his thoughts. Sasha followed the hand up to the dark red sleeve of a woman's blouse, it was cut low and covered by a black leather vest hat showed off the woman's cleavage, she also wore brown doe skin pants, with black calf length boots. He saw that the woman's face was obsured by her long, loose dark brown hair, until she pushed it to the side to reveal...**

Rotkappchen! **"Rotkappchen!" Sasha shouted happily, pulling her into his arms, not noticing how she flinched atthe contact. "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I as or how worried your father was?"**

**Rotkappchen pulled away, "Why would my _father_ worry? I've been in contact with him since I left. I know he got my letters that I sent, "then with a confused look asked, "Didn't he tell you?"**

**"Tell me what?"**

**"I"ve been with the family of my husband to be, of course? It's actually why we're in town to see the Justice of the Peace when he arrives," in a darker tone," and to clean up some unfinished business."**

**Sasha blinked, _husband to be?_ That was the first Sasha had heard of that, "Who?" He hadn't even known anyone was courting Rotkappchen. He had thought one or two men he knew might be interested in Rotkappchen. But before she could answer a voice called out, **

**"Red! There you are!"**

**Hale walked up to Rotkappchen, he took her hand up in his own, he brought it up to his lips as he kissed her knuckles sofly he said, "What have I said about running off." Rotkappchen gave Hale the bright smile she always had just for Hale.**

**"Hale?! Your marrying Halebourne?" Sasha hadn't realized howloud his voice had gotten until he saw how the flower seller was looking at them.**

**Rotkappchen blinked owlishly at him, "Yes. After you made your preference for Lucy know, my father gave _Argent_..."**

**Sasha could swear he had heard Hale growl.**

**"Permission to court me...Hale came to my recuse, you could say," Rotkappchen gave the dark ahired man a sweet look.**

**"If only..."Hale said with a sadness Sasha didn't understand nor did he think he deserved the look of contempt Hale shot him. It made Sasha take a step back, Hale had never given him such a look before, "I hear you're an Argent, yourself now?"**

**Sasha nodded,"Lucy did me the honor of becoming my wife."**

**"I see..."Rotkappchen said going pale.**

**"Red," Hale began but was cut off with a harsh look from the woman.**

**"It was nice to see you, Sasha. But Hale and I wish to conclude our buisness as quickly as possible and leave this accursed town!" Rotkappchen said turningas she did, she bumped into a young man with blonde hair. Rotkappchen reared back as if burnt with a look of disgust at the young man.**

**" _Rotkappchen?"_ the young man was the inkeeper's son, Ian. He had said her name in an amazed voice and reached out to touch her as if to see if she was real or not.**

**Hale stepped forward with a threatening growl, "Touch her and I'll tear your arm off and beat you with it."**

**Ian dropped his hand, looking confused, "But I thought you were..."**

**Rotkappchen gave a soft laugh, "As you can see I'm fine. Hale is just overprotective, " she leaned forward and gently stroked his cheek with her hand, then whispered something in his ear that made him go deathly white faced. Rotkappchen's smile was a thing of dark beauty. If fear had a scent Sasha was sure Ian would reek of it. Rotkappchen made a shooing motion with a hand, "Go." Ian bolted away from them. She turned to Hale with a small sigh, "I want to see my father now."**

**Hale nodded, then carefully took Rotkappchen by the arm and led her away. Sasha could hear her say to Hale. "It begins..."**

**Sasha wondered what she meant. He noticed the red tulips were in his hand. That was strange...Sasha never remembered taking them from Rotkappchen...Still he thought as he looked at them they were a lovely shade of red after all. Perhaps Lucy would like them?**

888

Derek woke with a groan. He would really like for these strange dreams to stop. He wasn't going to any sleep, like this. It sucked working nights. Derek rolled over, punched his pillow a few times before going back to sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles leaned against the wall of the lunchroom holding a green apple. Apples were not mormally his favorite fruit but the green one with its shiny skin and strong apple aroma had appealed to him today. He watched Jackson and Lydia walkedtowards the table that was considered theirs, followed by a pouting Scott. Stiles noticed the other students had their groups, clicks and how cliche they all were...

 _"I've got a confession, my own secret obession and it's going to make me lose control..."_ Stiles sang in a soft dark whisper.

888

Scott sat down at the table with the douche and his bitch. This was so not fair! He wanted to sit with Allison but everyone thought he was spending too much tome with her. Allison was his girlfriend he was suppose to spend time with her, he thought. With a sigh he opened his milk, then heard the opening bars of music and wondered who would risk their reputation by listening to that...in public?

Scott frowned as a werid sensation over came him. It sort of felt how it had when Peter tried to control him when the older man had been the Alpha but? Nicer? With a sense of amusement? He  opened his mouth to asked Jackson if he could feel it. "Stiles is keeping secerts from us...but there is one thing I can tell..." That...that was so not what he meantto say, to Scott's horror he realized he couldn't stop what was coming out of his mouth, "I...I want to be an animal doctor!"

"Say what?" Jackson asked confused, "Who cares?"

"I love animals!" Scott exclaimed with a grimace, "Puppies, kittens even bunnt rabbits!" Scott could see Lydia, oh so smart Lydia, got that Scott really didn't want to be talking, "Someday I hope to become business partners with Deaton."

" _Not another sound!"_ Jackons sang out to his horror.

Lydia stood up looking like it was the last thing she wanted to do, "What do you see? Beauty beyond compare!"

Scott saw that some students at a nearby table pointed down with their thumbs. Scott tried and failed not to snicker at that. Jackson saw them and growled then hit Scott in the shoulder.

"But in inside I am stirring..." Lydia frowned looking at Scott, " _ **Something strange is** accurring?_ " Scott nodded emphatically at the strawberry blonde, "It's a secret I need to share..." Lydia was now looking panicked she didn't want everyone to know she was a Banshee.

 _"Open up dig way down deep!"_ Some of the more poopular kids at the next table sang with blank eyes.

Lydia tried to fight it but it came out anyway, "Math is passion!" Lydia sighed in relief that was embarrassing but it was better than the Banshee thing becoming known." I love to add, subtract, fractions and equations!"

Jackson yanked Lydia back down next to him, " _Not another peep!"_ He choked out. Lydia glared at him, "It's just math. Sometimes I think it's cooler than shopping."

Jackson grabbed on to the table so hard his claws came out and dug into it. He was not doing this...he..."Listen well, I'm ready to tell about a need I cannot deny," he said resigned.

" _Speak your mind and you'll be heard!"_ Came from a table of their lacrosse teammates.

"Alright!" Jackson shouted, "I'm bisexual!"

"Awesome!" Scott told him.

" _What?!"_ Came the cry from Danny who was at another table next to a hansome, sly looking, dark haired boy. Jackson kept his gaze on the table not wanting to see the look on his friends face for keeping this secret at least he kept the werewolf thing to himself.

 _"Not another word!"_ Lydia said pulling him down next to her, unsuprised by the confession.

"So, who do you like?" Scott asked cluelessly, Lydia hissed at him to be quiet but it was too late, " Lydia, of course..." Stiles walked by the table he was eating an apple, Jackson glance up and sly said, "But one day I hope to get Stiles into bed with us." Causing Stiles to promptly trip over nothing and land in front of the table.

"Dude? You okay?" Scott asked leaning over.

Stiles glared at him and stood up, giving Jackson a slowover that made Jackson blush then with a wink and a smirk to Lydia walked away without a single word.

Erica ad Isaac weaved their wway through the crown of dancing clicks and cliches of students singing the chorus of the song.When they got to the table where their packmates were sitting Erica said, "I just gotta say, I don't understand whant's wrong with Stils but _**something is really** wrong..._ " she grimaced at her singing voice, because she sounded just like Ashely Tinsdale.

 _"Somethings's not right."_   Isaac sang with a frown.

" _ **Really**_ **wrong**." Erica stabbed at her lunch with a spork.

Jackson straightened in his seat, "I'm...bi,"

 _"Stick with what you know!"_ a table full of jocks from other Beacon Hills High school sport teams sang.

"Math, hooray!" Lydia deadpanned.

" _She has got to go!'_ That came from the math club.

" _Keep your voice down low,"_ Isaac rolled his eyes, " _Not another peep,"_ he nudged Scott inthe side, " _not another word,"_ he pointed at Jackson, who glaredat him. Isaac then pointed at Lydia, "or another sound...no...."

Erica slammed her palms on the tbale standing up screaming, " **EVERYBODY QUEIT!** "

The sound of a tray hitting the floor caused everyone to look towards it, at Allison who was kneeling next to it putting her milk and apple back on the tray she saw the looks she was getting. Looking around she saw Stiles standing by the exit eating an apple. "Why is everyone staring at you?"

"Not me," Stiles told her with a smirk, "You."

"Because of what happened with my mother?" Allsion cringed at the thought, "I can't have people staring at me! I jsut can't!"

Stiles shrugged, throwing a dark look to a table across the room causing the occupants to shutter in fear, then he walked out the door. Allison could hear Isaac loudly, "Whedon I can understand, but High School Musical? Stiles is really **sick**."

Allison saw Scott nod sagely, "We must help him." Allsion just shook her head, leaving her tray on the floor and followed Stiles out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Ch.5b had to half the ch. for rewrite wasn't happy with the this part the first time i wrote it.

Allison couldn't believe that Stiles had slipped out of the lunchroom without the Pack noticing. Sometimes she wondered if they were really werewolves? Because they hardly ever used their senses except for Derek, but she thought that was because he was a born wolf and had always used them. She hadn't really believed Scott when he told her what Isaac had said about Stiles being...magic. After seeing what happened in there she was a believer.

Allison followed the boy in the red jacket; there was something _different_ about him and it was not, as Lydia put it, Stiles newfound hotness factor. Stiles had always been hot; at least she had always thought so. If Allison had met Stiles first she never would have given Scott a second look. Smart and snarky had been her thing before Scott. She watched as Stiles paused at a group of lockers down the hall from her. He tossed the core of the aple he had eaten earlier in the air.

Up and down.

Down and up.

Over and over end over end in the air, slowly its white-green tinged flesh filled back out, bright green skin wrapped around it, Stiles caught the green apple turning it in his hand gazing at it. Suddenly he turned and threw it at on of the lockers. It smashed against the metal with a loud sound, busting open in a burst of dark green glitter and sweet smelling apple pulp,smearing its way down the front its way down the fornt of the locker door leaving behind black block lettering that spelled out the word: **COWARD.**

Allison blinked as three more apples appeared in Stiles hand, one red with red glitter that left behind the word: **RAPEIST.** The next one was yellow and gold glitter showered down, the apple aroma was sickenly sweet, the word left was: **BETRAYER.** The last apple was black with rainbow glitter falling to the floor, the scent of the apples had a rotten scent to it now the word on the locker was; **MURDERER.**

When Allison looked away from the lockers, Stiles was gone! She slowly walked over to each locker making note of the numbers on them. Allison wondered who they belonged to and why Stiles targeted them because he clearly had. Allison was standing in fornt of the last locker with the word murderer on it when a hand shot out the open door of the classroom next to it. The hand grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her into the classroom causing her to let out a yelp of suprise. Allison saw it was Stiles, "You scared me!" She told him with a hand to her chest.

"Jumpy, aren't you?" Stiles asked with a smile, she noticed didn't reach Stiles eyes. Stiles eyes normally had a warm and happy exprression in them, now though they were cold...were had she seen that look before? Her instincts were telling her that Stiles was dangerous but he wouldn't hurt her, Stiles was her friend she knew that. "Are you okay?" Concern coloring her voice she had heard different things about what had happened to him while he was missing.

 _Derek_ , she thought the name with a light sneer hadn't told Scott anything about it. Scott's mom had been the one who told them when Stiles had been found.

"Wow, aren't you the caring princess to Scott's Disney Prince," Stiles voice was flat, the expression on his face darkwned as he stepped closer to Allison. "But we both know you're closer to being a sociopath than a princess...it's not completely your fault, cursed as your blood is..."

"What?" Allison said taken back a step, Stiles pressed closer as he began to circle her like a predator scenting blood on the ground.

"Have you ever apologized to the Beta's? To Derek?"

"I don't..."

"You _hunted_ them like _animals!_ " Stiles said coldly.

"Derek..." Allison said snarling the name as she latched on to the thing she could get angry about.

"If that sentance ends with ' _killed my mother'_ " Stiles growled harshly, "I will not be responible for what I do to you..." he let the threat hang, "Sociopaths...they know right from wrong, did you know that?"

Allison shook her head. Stiles nodded as he continued to circle her closing in tighter around the dark haired girl, "Yep, they do. Sociopaths just don't care. Sounds a lot like your basic werewolf hunter, doesn't it. I mean just how crazy do you need to be to lock a family in their own house and burn it down around them?"

"Kate..."

Stiles hand shot out grabbing Allison by her throat, squeezing it lightly, Allison was so shocked by this she couldn't move, he snarled in her face, "I don't want to hear that name!" his grip tightened, "Ever!" Stiles shoved her away from him and began to pace as Allison gasped trying to catch her breath. "Name...a name?" Stiles whispered dragging his hands through his hair, "What's in a name?"

Stiles looked up, "Allison, _Allison,_ **Allison**! I'm so sick of hearing your name! Of being pushed away or forgotten about because of your _name_ !" He stopped pacing then stepped towards her, his eyes were now a mesmerizing black, he dragged a single finger down her cheek. At the touch Allison found she couldn't move.

"Time to..." he trailed off as if hearing something Allison couldn't, "...learn your name... The _Argent..._ in you. You need to learn...to see what they, what _Argents_ have done. To the wolves... _to my kind!_ "

"Every hour on the hour," Stiles intoned, "You shall learn of the deeds of your ancestors be they good or be they bad..." Stiles pushed his hands into Allison's long dark hair, weaving his fingers through it, pushing on her scalp, "Starting..."

Allison felt Stiles hands in her hair, could feel his fingers as they sank into her skull, she started to _see_ flashed of images, _red cloaks trailing... blood and steel..._ She could hear _...the mornful howls and grief filled screams._ Allison could smell the _wolfsbane blossoms in the air..._

"Now," Stiles whispered.

Visions of other times...places and...people filled Allsion's head, her sight, her hearing...A Wolf...A Red...An Argent...were always the center of it...

Allsion dropped to her knees on the floor screaming in horror at what she was seeing, she barely noticed Stiles smirking at her with his shining black eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to write about Allison's visions go right ahead. Would love to read what you come up with. Please don't use Rotkappchen, I got plans there. 
> 
> Raven, Golden, Scarlet and their wolves you may play with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short. Next chappie will be longer.

Scott was walking down the hall following Allison's scent. Isaac pointed out the lockers with the black block lettering and the glitter on the floor. Scott wondered what the meaning behind them...

Scott heard _Allison_ scream.

He raced into the classroom it had come from. Isaac was right behind him, The sight of Stiles with Allison on her knees in front of him brought Scott up short causing Isaac it run into him.

"What are you doing to her?" Scott yelled. Stiles just smirked at Scott, gently pulling his fingers from Allison's hair. Allison collapsed onto the floor sobbing. Stiles stepped away from her, sneering at Scott as he rushed up to the girl. "If you hurt her..."

"You'll, what, Scott?" Stiles asked blandly, "Hate me? Hit me? Kill me? Rip my throat out out? Been there, had that happen already. You  _so_ need new material."

Isaac growled at Stiles. Stiles sent the boy an amused look before turning his attention back to Scott. "I didn't hurt Allison, Scott. I'm simple showing her the truth of her blood."

"What?" Scott asked with a confused puppy look.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Isaac went over to Scott and Allison, Scott pushed his sobbing girlfriend into the curly haired wolf's arms making his eyes widden in suprise. Scott stood up, "If you didn't hurt her, why was she screaming?"

Stiles shrugged, "Some people just can't handle the truth."

"Why are you acting so weird?"

Stiles gave the boy a cold look,"Weird? Really, Scott is that the best you could come up with?" Stiles moved as if to push past the werewolf when Scott grabbed Stiles arm.

"I don't understand! Just tell me why you would hurt Allison!"

"Allison, _Allison,_ **Allison!** It's always about her with you, "Stiles said in a low hard voice, "Or it's ' _I'm a werewolf now...my life is so hard...you know with my hot girlfriend, being on firstline, wah, wah!'_ I'm so sick of hearing you whine. And now...Now you care? Where were you when I...and you want to know why I'm..." Stiles shook his head, "Fuck you McCall," Stiles eyes slidpast Scott to Isaac and Allison, "Or maybe you just just fuck your bitches. It's all the same really, I still get screwed by you."

At Stiles words Scott's face got dark and angry, "Don't talk about them like that!" He growled out taking a swing at Stiles, hitting the other boy in the mouth causing Stiles to stumble back. Stiles brought a hand up to touch his lips; he saw the blood on his hand.

Scott had backed away from Stiles, not because he had hit his friend but because Stiles eyes had turned completely black with no white in them. It remind Scott of the demons in that show about the two supernatural hunters, his mom like to watch.

Stiles reached his blood smeared hand towards Scott by stopped a few inches from he boy's cheek, he pulled his hand back as a hate filled look crossed his face, "Not yet! It's not your turn, Scotty-boy."

A strong wind began to blow in the room, causing things, books, papers, to flying around dust and irt swirled in the airgrowing darker almost black. Scott could feel the power in the room, as a small cyclone of dust and papers engulfed Stiles. The storm raged around the room, desks crashed into walls, Scott covered Issac and Allison with his body as the glass from the windows shatteres under the force of the winds. Then there was silence...calm.

Scott opened his eyesto the destroyed classroom and the fact that Stiles was gone.

"Scott, SCOTT!" Isaac shouted to get Scott's attention, "We should take Allison to Deaton? Maybe he will know what Stiles did to her or can find out?"

Scott nodded blankly, _Something is really wrong with Stiles,_ Scott thought. Then he heard Allison make a pained sound and his anger at Stiles returned. "We should call Mr. Argent, too." Scott frowned looking att he destruction left in Stiles wake, "We might need his help."


	8. Chapter 8

Chris Argent paced the vet's examination room. The vet/Druid looked  over his daughter softly asking her questions in a calming manner. When Scott had called him he had been angry but now he just didn't..."Why would Stiles hurt Allison?"

"Stiles said he didn't."

Chris looked at the curly haired wolf...Isaac; he thought was the boy's name, he was sitting on a counter top watching him warily.

"Allison," Deaton said, getting the girl to focus on him, "we can't help you unless you tell us what happened."

Allison sighed, from where she sat on the examination table, "I don't know if I can explain it. What happened? What I saw...What Stiles made me see..."

"Tell us what you saw."

"Visions of places, different times in history, I think? People, no, not people. Werewolves and what the Agrents of the time did to them." Allison shuttered, what she  had seen, made what she had done to Derek and the beats seem like light sparring matches. What she had done was not okay, she knew that but what she had seen would give her nightmares for a very long time. "Horrible things...to wolves, to other of supernatual blood..."Allison paused swallowing hard, "to the Reds, the Witchborn."

Chris froze he had never told Alliosn about the Witchborn...the Reds. For the simple fact he didn't believe they were real. His own mother told him about them that they were a fairytale Wolves told their cubs. Allison looked at her father, "Argents were always the worst when we found a Red. Blood would flow unchecked..."

"What's a Red?" Scott asked standing next to Deaton as the older man leaned againt the table.

"A Red is a protector," Deaton said, "Of werewolves. So named after the most imfamous of them Rotkap--"

"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THAT NAME!"Allison screamed out, holding her head, her fingers digging into her hair pulling on it. Chris took his daughter into his arms holding her, trying to comfort her like he had when she was younger, "I saw! What _they_ _did to her!_ How she suffered what no woman should suffer atthe handsof a man. All while **he** watched, " she looked at her father, " **our** ancestor watched..." she said in a disgusted whisper, "Very hour on the hour...I see what _they_ have done. What our bloodline has done. That's what Stiles did to me. He thinks...I think I can **be better** than that!"

"Deaton?" Scott asked calling attention away from the distressed girl.

"In order for a Red to come into their power there must be a pack of werewolves in need..."

"I don't think there is a needier bunch than us." Isaac muttered.

Deaton ignored that as he continued, "Their blood must be shed..."

"Stiles has gotten hurt before..."Scott started but Deaton shook his head,

"No, Scott in order for a Red to rise they have to..." he trailed off rermembering what Derek had told him about the grave in the clearing, "Stiles was found next to a grave after being gone for a few days?"

Chris nodded, "That's what my sources say. They think Stiles had been beaten and buried alive and that the trauma of digging himself out of it may have caused a small meantal break in the boy's mind."

"Sounds so cut and dry when you put it that way, "Deaton murmured, "Derek was right what crawled out of that grave wasn't Stiles," he noticed the looks from the others and cleared his throat, "No, what rose was Stiles reborn as a newly awaken Witchborn."

"Is Stiles dangerous?' Scott asked, "Turning our lives into an episode of Glee is so _Stiles_ but also disturbing."

"Stiles has always been dangerous." Chris said then asked, "Glee, Scott?"

"I don't watch it or anything! Just heard stuff on the internet about it. " No one looked like they believed him, Scott was the type to watch Glee.

"I think," Isaac said, "what Scott meant was in the 'will he kill us all' way."

"So did I." Chris said so flatly it caused Allison to giggle. If she could laugh maybe it wasn't so bad.

"Stiles will seek revenge on those who have harmed him. But as long as his wolf..." Deaton trailed off at the looks from Scott and Isaac.

"What wolf?" Scott asked.

Deaton closed his eyes with a sigh, "Tell me at least one of you were there! When Stiles dug himself out of that grave!"

"None of us knew he was missing, "Isaac whispered, "Until his jeep was found."

"I've never heard of a Red to awaken without a wolf." Deaton muttered.

"It's bound to have happened."

Deaton shook his head at Chris, "If Stiles is truly Witchborn? He will be the first to have awakened in almost two hundred years. And to be male at that? Male Witchborn are almost unheard of, the last known one ? Was when Emyrs walked the earth."

"Who?"

"You'd know him by the name of Merlin."

"Wait, wait!" Isaac exclaimed, "You mean King Arthur's Merlin? Does that mean King Arthur was a werewolf?"

Deaton said nothing just smiled slightly.

Isaac grinned, "That's _so_ a yes!"

"Back on topic, please?" Chris reminded them.

"If Stilinski is Witchborn? There is literally nothing he will not be able to do. He will only be bound by what he can not imagne." Deaton told them.

"That would explain the whole musical 'Buffy-like' epiosde we had." Isaac said.

Scott gave him a look, "Really? Buffy?"

Isaac sniffed, "It's a perfectly respectable show for a werewolf to watch."

Scott nodded, "Stiles roped you into a marathon, didn't he?"

Isaac was about to reply when Agrent snapped out, "How do we stop him?"

" _You don't_ , "Deaton said, "You stay out of his way and pray for minimal damage. Only his wolf can stop him."

"So who is Stiles wolf?" Chris asked.

'Some one he as a connection to...Stiles would have called for them."

Scott perked up, "Could I be his wolf?"

"Dude, don't take this the wrong way, "Isaac said, "but I'm pretty sure your on Stiles revenge list. I don't think he's going to let you anywhere near him, right now."

"What do you mean?" Deaton asked.

"Stiles insulted Allison and Isaac when we found him hurting Allison!" Scott exclaimed.

"Stiles didn't hurt me," Allison muttered her eyes closed as she leaned into her father, "he's teaching me."

"What did you _do_ , Scott?" Chris asked not liking how this was sounding.

Scott looked away, "I punched him in the face, " he frownned, "I made his lip bleed but it healed up just after...He healed like we do! Like a werewolf does."

"Werewolves and Witchborn are similar in that way, "Deaton told him, "It's part of what makes a Witchborn so hard to kill after they are awakened. Also if you were able to hit Stilinski it means you are not his wolf. You would have felt a need to protect him, not hurt him."

Scott frowned at that but asked, "So all we have to do is find Stiles wolf and have them talk to Stiles so he'll stop acting all crazy?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that..."

"Hale..." Chris muttered, "Stiles called Hale on his phone while we were looking for him in the woods, Stiles told Hale 'I called for you, my wolf. To come help me, to save me...' Could Hale be..."

"Stiles flirts with Derek, "Allison said opening her eyes, "and...sometimes Derek flirts back then he remembers the age thing and stops, he gets really grumpy after."

Scott snorted, "No, Derek and Stiles _fight and snark_ with each other. **Peter** flirts with Stiles...it can't be Peter, Peter can't be Stiles wolf, can he?' Scott looked like he wanted someone anyone to agree with that.

"But Stiles has a connection to them both, right?" Allison asked with a glare towads Scott, "Stiles helped kill Peter, set the man on fire and everything, yet _Peter will listen to Stiles_ when Stils is making plans." Allison paused as if she just realized that herself, "And everytime Derek needs help he goes to _Stiles_ and Derek will do anything to keep Stiles safe."

"Is there a point your trying to make," Isaac asked confused.

Allison rubbed her temples, grimacing in pain, "I'm not sure?"

Isaac sighed, "I'll talk to Derek. He doesn't want Peter near Stiles. Not after the story the man told the about Red Riding Hood."

Allison hissed atthe name. Scott looked confused so Issac quickly told them what Peter had toold the Pack.

"Peter Hale always seems to know more about what's going on than anyone eles does." Scott muttered.

Deaton went  into his office to get some books he thought he might need as Allison began to scream, wild eyed and pulling at ther hair. Allison's hour was up it seemed. Chris held his daughter tightly to stop some of her thrashing. Scott was looking angry and Isaac concerned.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles growled to himself, he couldn't let Scott get to him. He had to stay in control. He looked around and noticed he was in Upper Beacon Hills, around the area where Jackson lived and Lydia lived. He was standing in front of an expensive apartment complex. Stiles smirked darkly,' _Time to see the creeper-wolf.'_ he thought.

***

Peter Hale sighed as he opened the door to his apartment. His plans were coming along nicely and would continue to do so as long as all the players did as expected his plan would come to fruitation. He had been kicked out of the Hale House...again. Because his nephew didn't trust him around the young pack memebers, or perphaps just one in particular?

He walked over to his liquor cabent; he found a tumbler of brandy sitting on it.

"Hello, Peter-wolf."

Peter tried not to show how badly that voice statled him. He wasn't one of Derek's badly trained betas; he knew how to use his senses so why hadn't he sensed he wasn't alone? That there had been some one in his apartment before he opened the door? Peter turned to see Stiles draped on the arm of his dark colored couch. The boy was dressed in sinfully tight black jeans with an equally tight dark red wife beater that left Stiles neck and arms bare. Peter wanted to bite that creamy throat, mark the boy's arms with deep red marks from his claws.

Peter shook his head to clear away those thoughts. He picked up the tumbler taking a drink from it. He went over to the couch and sat dowm, "You've been a busy boy, Stiles. I hear you've been giving the Pack...something to sing about?""

Stiles laughted, pointing at Peter, "A Buffy reference? That right there is why you could be my favorite...if you, weren't well, you."

Peter rolled his eyes at the remark. It wasn't the first time Stiles had said something like that. So he didn't take it to heart.

"Do you like my new look?" Stiles purred into the older man's ear, Peter watched as Stiles amber eyes bled into pure black, Peter let his gaze wander over the boy before he said, "Your eyes become you, Red."

Stiles smiled, "You know what I am? Interesting. But I was referring to my clothes."

Peter frowmed, "I think I liked the old 'Stiles' better."

Stiles gave an amused snort, "You would. All that uncorrupted innocent just waiting for the right touch." Stiles  slid from the arm of the couch into Peter's lap. Peter raised an eyebrow but just took another drink from his glass. Stiles pucked the tumbler from Peter's hand, he leaned over causing Stiles shirt to ride up and expose a strip of pale skin of the stomach as he set the glass on the talbe in front of the couch. Stiles turned straddling Peter's lap, so he was facing thr older man. Stiles trailed a finger down Peter's cheek, he froze looking into Peter's eyes as if seeing thesoul Peter was sure he no longer had, it having been burned away long ago.

"What are you doing?" Peter murmured.

Stiles leaned forward as he placed his lips against Peter's, "It's it obvious?" Stiles nipped at Peter's bottom lip as he whispered, "I'm seducing yo-" Peter jerked Stiles to him covering the boy's mouth with his own deeping the kiss Stiles had started. Peter felt Stiles hands on his shoulders, when he brought his own to push up the red shirt Stiles wore, Peter dug his claws into the boy's waist. Causing a hitch in Stiles breathing, as Stiles kissed Peter back passionately. Stiles grinded his ass down on the older man's lap, much to Peter's enjoyment. Peter's cock had been hard for Stiles since he had seen the boy on the couch. Stiles rubbing against and the pressure on the senstive area made Peter moan sofly into Stiles mouth.

Peter could feel the smirk form on the boy's lips, when he trailed his hands farther up under Stiles shirt, stroking Stiles back and around his chest. Pinching a nipple hard that caused Stiles to gasp and Peter shoved his tongue as deeply into Stiles mouth as he could, caressing Stiles tongue with his own. Peter ground his erection harder against Stiles. He barely felt Stiles own hands on him trailing down over his chest, farther down to his stomach to his jeans, he did feel it when Stiles lightly brushed the waist band and then tugged on the first button-

Peter shoved Stiles off his lap and he fell to the floor his elbow hitting the table. Stiles sat up blinking now amber-brown eyes at Peter, "Why did you do that?"

"Contrary, to what you might believe," Peter frowned at his words, and wondered at his actions, "about my villianous nature, Stiles. There are somethingd I won't do. I won't do this. I will not hurt Derek like this..." Peter coughed, that didn't...

Stiles snorted ungallantly.

Peter sighed, "I do care for my nephew," Peter paused no one was suppose...he shook his head, "And despite our differences in the past...Doing _that_ no matter how pleasurable it may be _would_ hurt him."

A suprised look passed over Stiles face. Peter wasn't sure if it was because of Peter not wanting to hurt Derek or the fact that he was implying that Derek had feelings for Stiles.

Stiles smirked suddenly as he got to his feet, "What loyalty," he picked up the tumbler on the table and tossed back what was left of the brandy in it in a single motion before froppingthe glass back onto the table, "We're alike you and I. We know what we want; we wanted revenge so badly we came back from the dead to get it. You really shouldn't deny what you want...and I know how much you want me," Stiles paused his eyes dropped dwon to Peter's lap at the erection that was straining against Peter's jeans, "...I felt it."

Stiles turned and walked out of the apartment. Peter let his head fall back onto the couch, wondering what kind of fool he was for letting a pretty young thing that so obviously wanted to be bed walk away from him. Maybe if Stiles eyes had want or desire in them Peter may have...But they hadn't. All Peter could see was the a look that promised pain, blood and death to those who wronged Stiles. And that boy, no, that young man wouldn't stop until everyone knew his pain. Peter wondered what Derek would do once Litte Red started to shed the blood of the wicked? Because Stiles would...

"This will be _fun_ to watch..." Peter said smirking, he closed his eyes and settled back against the couch.


	10. Chapter 10

John look down at the lunch Stiles had brought him, sighing he looked up at the knock; Hotch was leaning against the doorframe.

"Something wrong?" He asked, "Stiles was telling me before he left that's your favorite."

John looked back down at the double bacon cheeseburger, curly fries and a strawberry milkshake from the Blue Moon Diner. "It is, but for the past year Stiles hasn't let me have it."

Hotch smirked, his boss's arguements with Stiles over John's eating habits were legendary around the station. Stiles had made spies out of many the younger deputies and waitresses around the town, when it came to keeping track of John's diet, Stiles was serious. "Maybe you deserved it?"

"I've cheated on that diet Stiles has me on three times alone this week. I know his spies have told him," John leaned forward, looking covertly around,"there everywhere!" He narrowed his eyes at Hotch, "You could be one..."

Hotch shrugged not comfriming or denying it, "He could have got that just to make you feel guiltly for cheating on your diet."

"That could be it,"John reached for the burger, unwrapping it and taking a bite as Hotch told him about the lastest call from Mrs. Wallace about her cats. When Hotch was done with that he asked, "So, how is Stiles doing? I asked Spenser to keeop an eye out for him while he was in school?"

"Thank him for me, will you?" John said, he liked Spenser Reid, in a lot of ways the young man reminded him of Stiles. Too smart for his own good with the ability to find all sorts of trouble. Spenser was good for Hotch. John knew they had met when Hotch was still with the FBI and that Reid had worked in the same unit as Hotch. Two months after Hotch had started to work for John, Spenser Ried had shown up in Beacon Hills as the neew literature teacher. He also taught a class on crimal behavior at the local collage on Saturdays that Stiles was dying to go to.

After learning that Reid was in town, Hotch began a slowing courting Reid. It had suprised John Because he remembered how much Hotch had loved Haley. Jack, Hotch's son worshipped Spenser and Hotch needed to protect someone even if that someone could protect themselves maybe because of that.

"Stiles?" John shrugged, Stiles had been keeping to himself or just hadn't been home since he got out of the hospital, John hadn't been sure letting him go back to school so soon had ben a good idea. Stiles though wanted to return to it as soon as he could claiming he couldn't let his graded go down if he wanted to get into a good collage. "He's quiet...still...lost in his own head..."John threw down the burger, "My kid is not those things, Hotch."

"Has he said anything..."

John shook his head, "No, he still says he can't remember anything. I'm going to ask one of the counselors at the school, Miss Morrell to talk to him. It's helped him before."

Hotch nodded and turned the conversation back to things that involved work.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm going to work!" Derek yelled as he slung on his leather jacket and picked up his keys off the kitchen counter. Earlier that afternoon Isaac had told him what Stiles has done, the song and show had not gone over well with the Pack. The things Stiles had done to Allison, whom Derek should feel some concern over but he felt that if she learned the leasons that Stiles was trying to teach her it could only be a good thing.

Erica strolled in with Boyd and Isaac behind her, "I've been wondering? What do you **do** that lets you dress that way?"

Derek looked down at his white sneakers, blue jeans and gray wife beater; he looked back up at his beta, confused.

Isaac opened the refrigerator, "He works at the lucky Dog," he said reaching in for a soda.

"Isn't that the strip club on the edge of town?" Botd asked with a grin.

Erica's eye's widened, "You're a stripper?" the blonde slowly trailed her eyes down her Alpha, "I can see it."

"I'm not a stripper!" Derek growled, "I do not take my clothes off for money."

Erica's grin deflated, "You're just a boring bartender, aren't you?"

Seeing a way out Derek nodded and walked out of the kitchen he was almost to the front door when he heard Isaac mutter and Erica screamed, " **HE"S A WHAT?"**

Derek paused, "If I catch your scents anywhere near my work place? You will go threw a training session from hell, understand?" He was walking to his Camero when he heard Boyd mutter about how that was different from normal, "I'll let Lydia be in charge of it." Knowing that the redhead was one of the few people they truly feared.

***

The Lucky Dog was a large, popular strip club on the edge of town. Katsuya Kaiba had opened it five years ago. There were many rumors about the young, golden haired man with bright honey colored eyes. He had made his forune on the Duel Monster circuit that he used to open the high-class club.

"Derek!"

Derek sighed he had been hoping to get to the locker room before his boss saw him. Katsuya was the tpye of boss that could ask an employee to do something crazy and the employee be convince it had been their idea to start with, it made Derek wary of him.

"You're in the window tonight," Kaiba's Brooklyn accent was kind of soothing to Derek; it had been his favorite place when he lived in New York. Derek let out a low curse. The window reminded Derek of Macy's, where they showed off their best products so did the Lucky Dog by having a dancer performing. Nothing X-rated that could get the club closed down just something to titllate the crowd and draw interest.

"Mr. Kaiba," Derek started byt was distracted by the mysterious smile on his boss's face he got it whenever anyone called him by his last name. "I...I was there two nights ago," wanting to be fair to the other dancers. He hated the window, hated being stared at by all those people. He didn't care he was paid more tthan when he tended the bar.

Katsuya nodded, "You were, and our take for the night was the highest for the month. So until you stop trilping business, you will be in the window.

Derek sighed and went to the locker room to change.

***

Derek stood in only a pair of ripped, faded to almost white jeans. His back against the cold metal of the pole, he took a deep breath as the first song on his playlist started, the bright scarlet colored curtain of the window-parted  and Derek began to sway to the music's beat...

 

> **I've been cursed**
> 
> **I've been crossed**
> 
> **I've been beaten by the ones that got me off**
> 
> **I've been cut**
> 
> **I've been opened up**
> 
> **I've been shattered by the ones I thought I could trust**

Stiles stared at the dancer working the pole in the window of the club, like everyone else in the crowd. He could hear the music from hidden speakers in the light's that proclaimed the clubs name. Stiles couldn't have found a more fitting song for the dancer.

 

> **You left me like a chalk outline.**
> 
> **On the sidewalk waiting for the rain to wash away...**
> 
> **You keep coming back to the scene of the crime...**
> 
> **But the dead can't speak...**

So very fitting.

In all of the years that the club had been here Stiles never paid much attentions to the dancers, not like the other boys and girls. But six months ago when he saw this performer dance? Stiles was hooked, he never missed a chance to see him...to see _Derek_. Though Stils was pretty sure a werewolf pole dancer could be the plot to a horror movie produced by MTV just so it would have the best music.

Stiles watched as Derek climbed to the top of the pole after the dancing around the pole was done, Derek spun around the pole as he climbed, once he was at the top, he gave the crowd a seductive smile. Then in a slick, sliding and spinning move he was supended upside down, thigh clamped tight around the pole. Derek's chest was slick and gleaming with sweat, Stiles wanted to lick it off the dark haired werewolf.

 

> **You'll be sorry baby...Someday...**

Derek put his hands back on the ple and flipped his legs to the floor, dropping to his knees, he used his momentum to spin around on the floor att the bottom of the pole to face the crowd, giving them a sly wink, rolling his shoulders, slowly he stood sliding his back up the pole. Derek's eyes fell closed, as his hands glided up along his right upper thigh, to his stomach and across his chest, grazing his left nipple in a fleeting, teasing caress.

 

> **All you left behind is a chalk outline!**

Derek climbed the pole again with a few showy spins, until he was at the top, he turned side ways wrapping his legs around the pole like it was a lover before doing a sudden sliding drop that had Derek'shead almost touching the floor, at the climax of the song. It was a show stopping move for the venue it was in. Derek braced one hand against the floor as he unwrapped his legs from the pole and flipped to his feet. He looked out the window and flashed another smile at the crowd.

Stiles, stood at the back of the crowd, shaking his head, "You work that pole real good, Sourwolf."

Derek's head snapped around at the sound of Stiles voice.

"It shows off your...mmmmuhhh, yeah, assets nicely."

Derek could feel the blush heat his cheeks, he opened his mouth to respond but realized Stiles wouldn't be able to hear him, he grimaced.

"I wonder what it would take to get a private dance?" Stiles asked with a small smirk as the blush deeped on Derek's face. Stiles flipped up the hood of his red leather jacket as he walked away from the crowd that was waiting for the next performance from the frozen dancer in the window.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Cray made his way though the woods. He wondered why Gaston had sent him a note asking to meet here? He had heard some rambling from Ian that Rotkappchen was alive. Before Avery had dragged the younger boy  away to do things to Ian that Cray would rather not think about. How was it possible that the girl survived? Cray didn't know. Of course that was if he believed Ian. Which he didn't. Ian was a bit slow so he must have misunderstood what he saw or heard that gave him the idea that the girl was alive.**

**Why Gaston wanted to meet where they had buried the girl was odd, but then again so was Gaston, even more so when it came to his sister, Lucy. Cray had thought Gaston was going to murder Sasha when he found out that Sasha asked to marry Lucy.**

" _Hello Cray."_

**The black man jumped at the sound of the female voice. He looked around the clearing... Nothing? He laughed nervously. For a moment the wind had souned like her voice. He frowned as he saw something moving in the shadows near where _she_ was buried.**

_"Are you afraid?"_

**It was whispered into Cray's ear by the wind. Cray spun around looking for who had spoken.**

**"I was..." A figure wearing a dark red cloak stepped out from behind a tree, pushing the hood down,** _Rotkappchen_ **stood before him, "You remember, don't you? How I screamed... How I begged when you and the others attacked me?"**

**Rotkappchen looked more beautiful than Cray remembered her being as she walked towards him, she looked in perfect health...but for her night black eyes that turned normal beauty into something otherworldly. She stopped before touching his cheek softly. He shivered at her cold touch.**

**"It was Gaston!" he said quickly. "He told us you had betrayed his affections..."**

**Rotkappchen gave him a hard look, "It's hard to betray something, you've never had." She shook her head, "No matter. Gaston will get his..."**

**"I'm sorry, Rotkappchen, words can..."**

_"Silence."_

**Cray felt his throat close up, he couldn't breath...his hands scrambled at his neck, panting and gasping.**

**"You're words... It was always your pretty words that lead more than one girl astray," she circled Cray slowly, "Your pretty face, didn't hurt either, I suppose." She turned away and Cray found he could breath again. Growling from the underbrush brought a slight smile to the woman's red lips, Cray shuddered at the sight of it.**

**Cray slowly backed away from her saying,"Please..."**

" _Please?"_ **Rotkappchen snarled, " That's what I said too,** remember?"

**Cray flinched he didn't like to think about that night, "I was only there because Gaston forced me to be!"**

**She gave him a disbelieving glance, "Yet,** _you_ **were the first..." Rotkappchen broke and looked into the woods where the growling was coming from louder now? And from** _behind him?_

**"I'm not going to do anything to you, Cray." She said.**

**Cray turned to see a huge, beast! It was as dark as the shadows it melted out from, it had sharp white fangs, claws and glowing red eyes, just like the demons Cray's grandmother warned him about as a child.**

**"He is."**

**Before Cray could do more than give a choked scream the demon's claws slashed, leaving a bloody trail of claw marks down the side of his face. Cray stumbled back Screaming as he clutched the left side of his face. The monster slashed at Cray's stomach, it's claws cutting through his clothes and leaving deeper wounds that gushed with blood. The shock and pain brought him to his knees, to the forest floor.**

**Rotkappchen looked down on him, "Stomach wounds...are strange things. You might die in a few minutes or a few hours depending on how deep they are...Still a very painful way to die...and maybe if you are lucky? The wolves will leave enough to identify your corpse."**

**Cray watched as the demon went to Rotkappchen and nuzzled her hand, She petted it's dark fur lovingly. Hushing it when it whimpered softly, "Hush now, you did well. So, very well, my love. I thank you for your help."**

**Cray could see the happy expression come to the creatures eyes. Cray was shocked when the demon shifted into a human form.**

**Haleborne stood naked before Rotkappchen. He was staring down at his blood covered hands. Covered in Cray's blood... It was the last sight Cray had before everything went hazy, he was so tired... and everything faded away for him...**

*******

**Hale groaned as he buried himself deeper in the warm bedding, a small smile came to his face, as the scent of his mate was heavy in the bed. She had not been got from it for long, he purred in happiness.**

**"Haleborne!" Shouted a rough older male voice along with the slamming open of the door to the room that caused Hale to jump up, looking wildly around the room. His gaze fell on the smirking face of his soon to be father-in-law. Hale received a grin from the weather worn face of the blond haired man with light blue eyes as he said, "Hale? What are you still doing in my daughter's bed?"**

**"Well, "Hale said running a hand through his messy dark hair, "I was sleeping, sir."**

**The older man snorted, "If my Rotkappchen can wear you out this soon? It does not bode well for your marriage."**

**"Sir!" the wolf was scandalized that Red's father would say...No, wait. He wasn't actually. Red had to get it for somewhere and Quinn, Red's father's companion was not the kind to say such things.**

**"Up! You lazy dog, you have a full day ahead of you, if I know my daughter."**

**Hale gave the man a half-hearted glare, "You know, James, When Quinn decides to made an honest man of you, I'll be there to make you suffer!"**

**James only laughed as he left Hale to get up and dressed. Hale sighed looking down at his hands. He tried very hard not to think about what he had done a couple of days ago. He didn't regret doing it. It was deserved. He just didn't want to think about it...about how it had caused his heart to pound in his chest. About how it felt to sink his claw sinking into flesh or the taste of hot fresh blood in his mouth. Or how much he liked it.**

**No, he didn't want to think about** _that_ **at all. What he did want to do was find his mate.**

*******

**Hale found Rotkappchen outside of the breadmaker's shop. She was staring at the goods in the window. She was also getting stares from the townspeople, her clothing was odd for a woman though it was not unheard of for a woman to dress in doe skin pants but the bright red blouse and black leather vest, that showed off Rotkappchen's form was a bit risqué for the small town. He walked up behind her hokking his chin over her shoulder. It said a lot about how much she was recovered from her ordeal, a few months ago she would have punched him in the face for the same action.**

**"Craving something sweet?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**Leaning back against him, "Something like that," she murmured. Hale looked past the front window into the store to see Avery flirting with the baker's daughter, as Ian went from table to table looking at the baked goods. He growled lowly, not liking that they had his Red's attention. That was something only he should have, he thought with a huffing noise that caused Rotkappchen to turn and smile at him indulgently.**

**"Hale! You'll be married soon enough! There is no need for such displays..." Sasha's voice came from behind them. Hale turned to see their friend and his wife making their was to the shop.**

**Hale graoned, "Can I bite him?" But Red only giggled at him, which Hale thought was a nice sound and one Hale wanted to hear more offend.**

**"Mrs. Argent, it's lovely to see you again." Hale said with a grin.**

**"Why, thank you, Hale." Lucy said somewhat surprised as she shook a bit a dirt from her light blue dress.**

**"Actually, it was Sasha I was speaking too."**

**Sasha's face darkened.**

**"Hale, " Rotkappchen chided, "What have I told you about being polite?"**

**"That I only have to be so to your father and Quinn?"**

**Rotkappchen sighed, "Do you see what I'm going to have to put up with?'**

**Lucy's eyes widened, "That's right! Sasha told me you have plans to wed."**

**"Father said the Justice of the Peace is due back through town by the end of the week. Hale and I will take our vows then.'**

**"But wouldn't you rather have your wedding in the church?" the blonde woman asked with a frown.**

**"Not really," Hale said bored with this conversation.**

**"Well, I'm sure getting wed by the Justice of the Peace is easier for you, Hale. But have you considered what Rotkappchen wa--"**

**"Haleborne has spent the last six months asking what I want," Rotkappchen said cutting Lucy off coldly, "And how I want it. Ever since he found me-" Rotkappchen swallowing the bile she could feel raising in her throat, "After I had been attacked by animals in the woods...it was bad, I really don't remember what happened." she lied. "I...Hale, took me back to his family's home to recover, "Rotkappchen looked at Hale, "I...I realized that I couldn't be without my w- Without Hale. "She sighed, "We did nothing but talk and get to know each other better during my recovery, ":she glared at Lucy, "So, don't ever think Hale doesn't know what I want or need."**

**Lucy was taken back by the dark haired woman's defense of Hale, "I'm sorry, if I overstepped..."**

**"Don't be ridiculous, Lucy. Rotkappchen 's just being overly sensitive." Sasha said just as there was a commotion happening down the street by the tavern, "I wonder what's going on?" He said going towards the tavern as a crowd gathered.**

**They could see the tavern owner's wife sobbing in her husband's arms as he stared into the back  of a cart blindly.**

**Lucy saw her brother standing next to the cart. "What happed, Gaston?" He didn't answer her as he looked over her shoulder staring at Rotkappchen going with an odd look on his face. He shook himself as he answered, "We found Cray," Lucy gasped covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "It looked like he was attacked by an animal."**

**"How horrid," Rotkappchen said softly.**

**Gaston nodded, "The odd thing was...Cray's tongue had been tore out of his mouth."**

**"It's not that odd," Hale stated, "it was more likely picked out by crows. I thought you would know that. Being from a family of hunters, Argent?"**

**Gaston shrugged, "You would know just as much as I do. You kill things for a living."**

**"At least he does honest work, "Sasha muttered, "And is not living on the sufferings of his parents."Rotkappchen gave him a small smile. In a louder voice, "Cray's death will send the women in town into mourning, I fear. And the fathers and husbands will rejoice."**

**"Sasha!" Lucy said shocked at how uncaring Sasha sounded, "You shouldn't speak ill of the dead."**

**"Even if he speaks the truth?" Hale asked rolling his eyes as Rotkappchen shoved him saying, "This is a tragic thing."**

**"** _Do you mourn_ **for Cray, Rotkappchen?" Gaston asked his voice hard.**

**The dark haired woman gave Gaston a pitying look, "I will mourn for the boy I played with as a child." Rptkappchen turned walking away. Hale followed behind her as a dog would it's master.**

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

### Chapter 13 Pt. A

 

 

Isaac took his seat in front of Stiles. he gave the boy a look as he asked, "Are you mad at me, too?" Isaac really wanted to know, because the other boy had called him Scott's bitch and he wanted to know why.

Stiles paused in the middle of texting Peter. He had been asking advice...but he thought about Isaac's question. Finally shaking his head he reached out an poked the boy in the cheek, "No, I'm mad at Scott. You and Allison? You're just collateral damage."

Isaac blinked, "What do you mean by that? What are you going to do to me?"

Stiles smirked, "What makes you think I haven't already done it? By the way where is Scott?"

"Oh he's with--" Isaac stopped looking away.

"Let me guess? With Allison?"

"Yeah, but I'd..."

"Hey Isaac, _nice_ hair." Boyd said walking passed them to his seat at the back of the room next to Erica.

Stiles frowned eyes following the boy as he went, "Are they even in his class?"

"Who cares! What did you do to my hair?" Isaac hissed.

"Pink is so you're color."

Isaac's eyes widened he reached  across his desk to the girl next to him. He tapped her on the shoulder, "Can I barrow a mirror?" he asked flashing her a sweet smile, which caused her to giggle as she handed him her compact. Isaac looked into the mirror and bit back a girly-shriek of horror. His hair was _pink_! Not neon or even hot pink, oh no...as those were the only cool shades of that color. No, his hair was that sickly sweet, cotton candy colored pink. The girlest-girl shade of _pink!_ Isaac handed the girl back her mirror, he turned back to Stiles, snarling, "I'm gonna--"

"Settle down class!" Mr. Reid said coming through the door, he paused when he saw Isaac, "What a bold fashion choice, Isaac." giving him a smile as he said it, then set his messerage bag down on his desk as he continued to the chalk board."

Isaac sank down into his seat, ignoring Stiles who was snickering at him.

Mr. Reid wrote a single word on the chalk board.

**REVENGE**

"Did you," Isaac whispered but stopped at the confused look that he saw on Stiles face. Isaac sighed running a hand through his hair, he frowned and sniffed the air...a sweet, yummy scent hit his nose, like candy..."Stiles!" Isaac snarled softly, Stiles dropped his head to his desk to hide the fact he was giggling like a hyena. Isaac's hair not only looked like cotton candy it now _smelled_ like it too!

Mr. Reid talked about Revenge in literature. From things like Paradise Lost to the Count of Monte Crsto to the use of it in modern movies like Carrie to Payback. As well as real life acts of revenge, like the Trung Sisters in China to Boudicca in England. Women, who were in Isaac's opinion badass. To Pierre Picaud, oh, and the Divine Comedy by Dante. When Mr. Reid finished, "Now for your homework," the class collectively groaned.

"But it's the weekend!" Erica called out.

"Done worry," Mr. Reid smiled, "I want you to write a four paragraph essay on what Revenge means to you."

Isaac glanced at Stiles, he could see the boy's amused expression. Yeah, Stiles was so going to ace this assignment, Isaac thought pulling on one of his curls crossly.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

### Chapter 13 Pt. B

David walked out of the shower in the boy's locker room. It was going to be a tough game tomorrow. He wondered what he was going to say in his speech for the pep-rally. He was towel drying his hair, he could hear his ipod playing on the stereo as he walked to his locker, he opened it and got his clothes out he put on his boxers and pants, when he noticed that the music had stopped, it was suddenly eerily quiet in the locker room.

"I like your music." A voice said from behind him, startling him enough to jump, David turned and saw... _Stilinski_ leaning against the wall with one foot propped up on the wall and his arms crossed, "Pity, I can't say the same about your taste in girlfriends."

David could feel the menace radiating off the boy as Stiles stared at him. David did the only thing that came to mind, "I...I'm _sorry..._ I..." Stiles walked over to the stereo taking the ipod out of it, he lazily tossed it up and down in his hand as David stuttered out, "I-I-I-I...D-d-di-di-didi-didn't kn-kn-know!"

Stiles turned looking at David, David could see that Stiles eyes were completely black...Staring at him as if he could see right _through_ him, as if he were a bug to be stomped on.

"How could you _not_ know?" Stiles asked softly, silkily, turning he threw the ipod at the David, who ducked it, the ipod slammed into the lockers behind him breaking into pieces. "How could you _not know_ your **psycho bitch of a girlfriend** _wasn't plotting my murder!!!_ " Stiles screamed at David, he stopped talking a deep breath before walking up to David, who backed into the lockers, babbling out,

"I thought we were going to scare you...but your okay, now, it was just suppose to be a prank."

"Just a prank?" Stiles asked bringing up his hand and trailing it down David's cheek, "I'm okay, now? I was **violated and murdered** and you think I'm okay and it was just a _prank?_

David nodded, not looking from those oh, so black eyes, he had felt so guilty it made him sick, he would be _punished_ for what happened to Stilinski.

"Do you know, what it was like to wake up in that grave? Cold," Stiles trailed his finger down David's neck,"confused," to his shoulder, "wet, dirt filling your mouth? Bugs crawling on you? Feeling the worms nibbling on your flesh?" Stiles purred, running his finger down David's arm. He looked down to see the skin on his arm... _crack open!_ And spill out blood, pus spewed around him...and then he saw the **bugs and worms** crawling, wriggling, inside the wound, _eating him_! He tried to scream but choked as his mouth filled with dirt, coughing and gagging, he spit out what he could as tears ran down his face...this...this _fear?_ It this what Stiles _felt?_

A sharp stinging slap brought his attention back to the black eyed, expressionless boy.

" _I'm sorry_ " David whispered brokenly to Stiles.

 _"Sorry?_ " Stiles repeated the word, a thoughtful look crossed his face, "Yes, I suppose you are," Stiles stepped back asking, "Don't you have a speech to give? Don't you have _something_ you want to tell _everyone?"_

David blinked, nodding dazedly, "Yes," he said slowly, "Yes, I do."


	15. Chapter 15

### chapter13 pt. C

The pep-rally was in full swing when David got to the gym. Most of the town was sitting in the bleachers. The crowd cheered when they saw him, he took the microphone from Clarissa, who kissed him on the cheek. David flinched at her touch as she murmured not to fuck this up.

"I'm Captain of the basketball team, a student...and a _coward_..."

The cheers died at his words.

"I let a terrible thing happen to someone, because I didn't act someone was beaten," David looked over to where Clarissa was sitting with Adam and Carlos. Clarissa had an angry look of horror when she realized he was going to reveal everything, " Violated and murdered while I stood by and did nothing..." he turned back to the crowd, as he shoved a hand into his pocket, feeling the sharp, open pocket knife he always carried, "I only wish words..."

" _...could be enough to apologize for what I've done."_ Stiles whispered from his spot from under the bleachers as he watched David with bright black eyes, " _But they are not..."_ Stiles amplified David's guilt, until...

"Stiles?"

...A voice broke his concentration, Stiles gave an irritated sigh, "what do you want, Scott?" McCall was the last person he wanted to deal with at the moment. Stiles had more pressing issues, right now.

"Dude! I've been looking for you!" Scott exclaimed, looking at his friend's cold brown eyes. For one moment Stiles let himself hope it was because Scott sounded worried...

"You have to stop whatever it is you did to Allison!"

And...the moment was over.

Stiles could feel the low burning rage in his gut; "She'll be fine in a couple of days, Scott. Hopefully she will have learned something."

"No! You need to stop it now!" Scott growled.

It was cute. Like a puppy with a shoe, Stiles thought. He was about to give Scott a snarky comeback when they both noticed a commotion in the crowd, Stiles stepped out from under the bleachers but couldn't see for all the people who were now in the way. When a scream broke out...Lydia's scream...

Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance then ran through the crowd pushing and shoving until they reached the gym floor. Where they saw David lying on the ground in a pool of blood, that had come from the gaping slash wound on his throat. The boys could see Melissa, Scott's mother was trying to stop the blood with her jacket.

"What happened?" Scott wondered as they went to where Lydia was standing with Jackson's arms around her.

"He was giving that weird speech, when he suddenly freaked out! He started saying how sorry he was then pulled out that pocket knife of his and slashed his own throat with it," Jackson told them. They could see Mr. Reid next to Scott's mother he was on his cell phone, talking fast.

"Whatever he saw or was part of...Couldn't have been that **bad?** Bad enough to kill himself over, could it?" Lydia whispered.

"No, nothing could be that bad." Scott said with innocent conviction in his voice. "Nothing could ever be that bad."

Stiles snorted in semi-disgust at Scott, "Don't be to sure of that, Hero." Then he turned throwing up the hood of his red jacket as he shoved his hands into the pockets of it walking away from them.

888

The next day Scott was sitting in his history class ingoring the pencil that was pointing him in the back, he turned to snarl at Jackson but stopped when the blond boy said, "Not that I care or anything but Lydia wants to know how David is doing."

Scott shook his head, "Not good from what I understand. David's in a coma. The doctor's are not completely sure why, they think it mostly the blood lost and trauma but the doctor's also don't think he will wake up."

"You don't still think Stiles..." Jackson whispered, his eyes cutting to look at where the red-coat wearing boy was sitting at his  corner desk staring out the window.

"I don't want too...I know Stiles. He wouldn't... Making us spill our semi-secrets is nothing like trying to kill someone. Stiles would never..."Scott trailed off thinking about all the times Stiles had suggested ' _kill them all'_ as a solution to their problems. "Stiles _has_ to have a good _reason_...Did Danny ever find out who whose lockers those were? The ones with the writing on them?"

"I'll give you four guesses," Jackson muttered looking over, Scott followed the blond's gaze to the table where Clarissa Harker, Adam Wright, and Carlos Jensen sat, warily eyeing Stiles. "I'll tell you at the pack meeting."

Scott nodded, "Derek," At the sound of the name, Stiles head snapped around and he glared at Scott. It caused Scott to frown, there was no way the boy could have heard his whisper, "Derek," Scott repeated and the glare from the other boy got darker, "needs to tell us what he knows."

Jackson snorted, "Good luck with that," then leaned back in his chair.

Scott slowly turned back to face the front of the room, "Something happened to Stiles. I'm going to find out what."


	16. Chapter 16

"Some one explain why the hell we are in the middle of the Preserve?" Jackson whined, "And why didn't Erica and Boyd come with us?"

Lydia rolled her eyes, "Because, one. Some thing happened to Stiles out here, WE have to find out what so we can help hin. Two, Erica muttered about not letting the vines get her again and Boyd would have only gotten lost."

Scott mumbled about Allison and Isaac snapped, "That right there is why Stiles is pissed at you!"

"That's not fair!" Scott exclaimed.

"No, Isaac is right." Jackson growled, "If you had been at the bond fire-"

"Oh, not this again!"

"Stiles would not have went anywhere with Clarissa Harker!" Lydia yelled, "Erica told me that Stiles was getting wasted when that bitch came up to them."

"Then maybe they shouldn't have left Stiles there either! Why doesn't anyone say anything to them?"

"Because they didn't promise Stiles they would be there." Isaac said softly, deflating the rant Scott was about to start. "Danny hacked into the school records and confirmed that the lockers belonged to Clarissa, David, Adam Wright and some new new kid called Carlos Jensen."

"We know Stiles was beaten, the hospital records prove that much," Lydia trailed off tears coming to her eyes, she never thought that _Stiles_ would become such a good friend to her but he had.

"David said he watched as someone was violated and murdered," Jackson said harshly.

"That doesn't mean it was Stiles!" Scott told them as they walked into a clearing that was taped off with yellow police tape. A large tree stump sat in the middle of it, the stump seemed to give off a menacing aura but that had to be just a trick of the light and shadows of the clearing. Small white flags still marked some of the ground in a three foot wide, six foot long area.

"Do you smell that?" Jackson asked grabbing Isaac's arm, stopping him. Isaac took a deep breath, the smell of death was familiar from his time working at the cemetery. Other scents hit his nose...Red bull...Dark chocolate...and...

"Yeah, it's coming from..."Isaac pointed to the area surrounded by the flags, "the gravesite."

Slowly the four inched forward, when suddenly a half decayed corpse burst through the ground of the grave. It's mouth open in a silent scream, it's appearance made Jackson and Isaac clutch at each other screaming in terror, Scott's eyes rolled back in his head and he hit the ground in a dead faint.

Lydia frowned as she looked at the corpse, ' _why aren't I screaming?'_ she wondered. When she was near a dead body she screamed...but at the sight of the corpse...It was black with rot, white glazed it's eyes, stringy pieces of hair were still attached to it's head. It even had some pockets of oozing pus in the area where it's cheeks would have been...it was just...yucky to look at but Lydia felt nothing but the 'eww how gross' factor. No, need to scream or mourn...She heard the rustling of leaves, looking up she saw, "...hey guys?"

Jackson and Isaac were still staring at the corpse screaming. How could they be werewolves?

"Hey!" Lydia yelled, both boys stopped screaming and looked at her, she pointed up at a nearby tree. There in one of it's largest branches sat Stiles, dressed in a skin tight blood red tee shirt and black jeans with brown hiking boots, that he swung lazily back and forth, laughing while holding his cell phone pointed at them.

"This is so going on Youtube!" he crowed, before pocketing the phone, he jumped down from the tree with the elegance of a mountain lion, then walked over to them, stepping over Scott with a smirk, he stopped at the grave squatting down next to it, "So, what do you think of Hazel? Cool, isn't she?" Stiles said throwing his arm around the corpse, kissing it on it's pus covered cheek. Stiles pulled back licking his lips, "Yum, vanilla..."that caused Jackson to gag hard.

"Can you please get rid of it?" Lydia asked, unconcerned with Stiles action he wanted to shock them. The best thing was not to give him a reaction, "It's gross."

Stiles smiled, his eyes flashing black was unsettling to say the least, it made her shiver to see it, "For you my strawberry haired goddess..." Stiles waved his hand and the corpse faded from view as if it was never there. Stiles blinked and his eyes were there normal brown color.

'It was such a pretty shade.' Lydia thought.

Stiles glanced over at Scott, "Some one going to wake Sleeping Beauty?"

Isaac leaned over and slapped Scott on the face a couple times. Slowly Scott opened his eyes, he smiled at Isaac sweetly, "Hi. Did I tell you how much I like your hair?"

Isaac couldn't help but return the smile helping Scott to his feet.

"UGGH! Really? If I hadn't died once already, the exposure to that much sweetness would send me into sugar shock." Stiles grumbled standing up.

"Stiles!" Scott said brightly but then remembered he was still mad at the other boy for hurting Allison and insulting Isaac, "Stiles." he repeated in a harsh flat tone.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he went over and sat on the stump, idly he drummed his fingers over the top of it.

"I...we want to know what happened to you out here!"

"Don't you listen, Scott? I told your, " Stiles glared at Isaac," bitch what happened."

"No!" Isaac exclaimed, " You never told _me_ anything. You told Erica that you died and came back" Isaac frowned, "How is that possible anyway?"

"Ask Peter." Stiles muttered, "David Tanner-"

"You really expect us to believe some one who is clearly mentally disturbed?" Jackson cut in, Stiles raised and eyebrow, "You?" Jackson scoffed, "Mentally disturbed was your normal before...We all knew you were a few fries short of a happy meal. David Tanner though..."

"Please Stiles, just tell us what happened to you!" Lydia demanded.

"Tell you?" Stiles purred a sly look coming over his face, "Why don't I show you instead?" Stiles snapped his fingers, the three werewolves and the banshee dropped to the ground like puppets that had their strings cut.. Stiles looked down at his friends with a sigh before pulling his cell phone out and running through his texts boredly this was going to take a while.

Maybe afterwards they would leave him to do what he had too.


	17. Chapter 17

Lydia's eyes snapped open; a wailing scream escaped her throat. Jackson sat up growling lowly his eyes glowing blue, claws popping out, barely in control of his beast. Isaac was sobbing, heartbreaking cries, while yelling the worse sort of curse words.

Scott could only stare at the shallow grave in shock at what he seen, at what happened to his _best friend_. If what Scott had experienced was anything like Allison's visions...he turned his head to his Stiles still sitting on the stump, "I'm sorry..."

Stiles blinked, gently he asked, "Why are you sorry, Scott? It's not like it was your fault..." Stiles trailed off, standing up and walking away from the small group, he paused turning, "Oh, wait..." Stiles snapped his fingers causing them to flinch, as he gave Scott a dark look, "It was your fault, Scott."

"WHAT?" Scott yelled confused.

"I didn't even want to go the **bonfire, remember!"** Stiles said harshly, " **But you did!** You said you would **be there!** Scott! Why weren't you there? Why did you want me to go if you weren't going to **be there?"**

"BECAUSE DANNY WANTED TO ASK YOU OUT!" Scott shouted, then in a calmer tone, "You know how shy he can be..."

"Not about who he wants to fuck." Stiles said coldly. "Danny's never showed that sort of interest in me. Not even when I asked him if I was attractive to gay guys, he never answered me!"

"That was why he wanted to ask you out! He thought that was your way of letting him know _you_ were interested in him," Scott paused, "At least that's what I told him when he asked me about it."

Stiles shook his head, "That still doesn't explain why you left. Why you weren't there when I needn't you!"

Scott wouldn't meet Stiles eyes.

"Let me guess," Stiles purred out, his tone deadly, "could it have been...oh, I know! _Allison?"_

"Don't hurt her anymore!" Scott begged.

A soft laugh escaped Stiles; "I only hurt her because she is redeemable...unlike most of her family. I didn't lie about that. Her punishment will be over soon."

"And the rest of us?" Isaac asked walking up to Stiles. Stiles reached out touching one of Isaac's curls, the color darkened at his touch spreading the new color over all of Isaac's hair until it was all the same hot pink.

"I'm trying not to be cruel. But those that hurt me have to pay for what they did. _I will no longer be prey!"_

Isaac looked into Stiles eyes; he understood what the other boy meant. It was the reason he took the bite from Derek. Isaac wanted to be strong. So no one could hurt him again. Isaac nodded, if having pink hair made Stiles feel better then Isaac would except his punishment.

"Not cruel?" Scott asked incredulously, "I think David Tanner would disagree."

Stiles dropped his hand from Isaac's hair. "I didn't do that."

"I saw you," Scott proclaimed, "Under the bleachers, you were mumbling to yourself. Tanner was repeating what you said and your eyes were black!"

" _You_ distracted me!" Stiles shouted, "I lost control of it!" Stiles sighed, "Once I no longer had control the power did what it _thought I wanted_ _._ I turned your lived in to musical mostly to test what I could do. To see how far I could push it. All I was going to do was make David feel **guilty** enough so he would confess to what they did to me."

"You didn't mean to kill David?" Lydia asked.

Stiles huffed, "A coma isn't dead, is it?"

"Not by much," Jackson muttered, "Answer her."

Stiles eyes narrowed at the two, "Why go for the **kill** ," he said darkly, "when you can go for the _pain."_

"Allison..."Scott started.

"And we are done here." Stiles hissed at Scott, making the boy fall quiet. "You know what was done to me. If you think I'm not deserving of my revenge? That's your problem. I'm not stopping until I'm...until they pay. And Scott? I haven't forgot about you. But I will choose when and where." Stiles smirked at Scott's surprised look, "You think I don't know how your mind works? What this little confrontation here," he waved a hand around, "of all places was about?" Stiles grinned suddenly, as he began to fade out of view like the corpse had early until nothing but the boy's wide grin was left behind until it to faded away.

"Dude," Isaac muttered, "You've got to stop bringing up Allison every time."

"This was a waste of time!" Jackson snarled punching the tree Stiles had been Sitting in earlier making it shudder from the impact.

"At least we know who Stiles is going after." Scott said.

Lydia rolled her eyes, "We already knew who," she frowned, "I think we should tell Derek."

"You want us to tell Derek? How Stiles was beaten, violated and murdered just a few miles from his house?" Scott asked unsure.

"No, you _moron._ " Jackson said slowly, "We should tell our Alpha that Stiles is on a rampage for revenge."

Scott looked at Isaac who nodded, "Erica and Boyd should know too."

"Yeah..."Scott said slowly, "Okay." 


	18. Chapter 18

"YOU"RE MOVING WHERE!!!" Lydia screeched into her phone as she walked towards the school, "Are you kidding, because if that was your idea of a...Really? You're already at the airport? You didn't think...they told you last night? Yeah, yes, I think that would be...You **better** keep in touch. You call, text, e-mail. I don't care ! Like I'm going to let you date anyone I don't approve of...okay, bye Jackson." Lydia ended the call staring at her phone in a fury.

"Lydia?"

Lydia turned to see Allison. The dark haired girl was pale and tired looking. "Should you even be at school?" Lydia asked because the last time she had seen the girl Allison had been a screaming wreck.

Allison shrugged, "Needed to do normal things." When the girl spoke her voice was low and horse. It hurt Lydia just to hear it. She could only imagion how it felt.

"Okay, just no more talking for you. If you feel a vision or something coming on you tell me and I'll get you out of class."

Allison nodded," You sounded upset on the phone?"

Lydia made a face, "Jackson's parents are moving to London. Jackson is going with them!" Lydia growled, "Jackson's father got promoted in his law firm's main office which is in London."

Allison giggled, Lydia glared at her, "Is my pain funny?"

"No. It's just that," Allison soothed the other girl, "It's just Jackson being all **'American Werewolf in London'."**

Lydia frowned as she and the dark haired girl walked into the school, "Oh, did you hear? We're getting a new English teacher soon."

***

At lunch Lydia and Allison sat at with the Pack, Allison telling them about her visions. How she kept seeing one that repeated, about a girl in a blood stained white cloak, how she was a Red one of the most infamous and one of the first that was so savagely harmed by an Argent. Erica and Isaac were in tears at the table. Boyd looked disturbed, Lydia was snarling wordlessly and Scott was looking like he wanted to puke.

"I've told my dad about them. About what I see and he has been able to look at our records, some of them go back hundreds of years, and a few that go way back to Lycan so..." Allison told them, "I've been see some more modern things in my visions..." and that scared her because she didn't want to see they crimes committed by Kate or her grandfather. Or the sins of her perants. Allison fell silent when Stiles set down a tray next to Isaac.

"You!"Lydia pointed at the boy.

Stiles raised an eyebrow,"Me? What?" He asked opening his bottle of water.

"Why did you do it?" Lydia shouted.

"Do what?" Stiles asked confused, poking at the meat on his tray warily.

Isaac leaned over, "It's soybean, not real meat."

Stiles made a face at the food and reached up to tug on a lock of Isaac's hair turning from the dark hot pink to a scarlet red.

"Why did you send Jackson to London?! It has your sense of humor all over it." Lydia muttered.

Stiles still looked confused, "First of all, I have no idea what you are talking about. Second if I was going to send Jackson somewhere it would be Paris. I wouldn't waste a horror classic on _Jackson_. Third? Speak to me like that again..."Stiles paused, "And I'll turn you into a brunette!"

Lydia's hand flew up to her hair, "You wouldn't! You love my hair almost as much as I do."

Stiles rolled his eyes, he picked up the peach up off his tray, taking a huge bite of it. He watched as all the Betas shifted nervously, "Allison, you need to tell your father that if you want to keep your secrets. If you want everyone to think someone is dead... You shouldn't go see them."

Allison blinked, releasing quickly what Stiles meant. Stiles just shook his head at her as a cheerleader flung a flyer down on the table. Stiles was pretty sure she had been the one making out with Adam that...Stiles cut that thought off ruthlessly.

Scott picked up the flyer; "It's for a party at Clarissa Harker's house this weekend."

"Well, she seems real heartbroken over David." Erica muttered, glaring at her carrots on her tray.

Lydia shook her head, "Clarissa was only dating David because he was Captain of the basket ball team."

Stiles reached over plucking the paper from Scott's hand. "Says, if you don't have one of these you can't get into her party." He frowned tapping the edge of the paper on the table. Four copies of the flyer in different colors fell out of the back of the original and on to the lunch table. Stiles folded up his flyer and stuck it into the pocket of his red leather jacket before getting up, peach in hand and leaving.

Scott reached for one of the papers, "He didn't even say 'hi' to me." He, like Stiles had, folded up the flyer and shoving it into the pocket of his jeans, "He's never done that before."

"Well, he is mad at you." Isaac pointed out.

Scott shook his head, "He's been mad at me before but he has always talked to me."

" You did hit him, tried to trick him and you keep bring up Allison at all the wrong times."

Scott looks down at the table, "Do you think he really blames me? For, you know what happened to him?"

"YES!!!!"

Scott winced from the shouts of the others but Allison. It caused him to sink down in his chair with a groan wondering how everything went wrong.

***

Erica walked to her next class with Boyd as Isaac bitched to them, "Why hasn't Stiles done anything to you."

Boyd glared, "What makes you think he hasn't?"

"What do you mean?"

Boyd sighed, "You know how I get lost in the woods?"

Isaac nodded it was a bit of a joke really, whoever heard of a werewolf getting lost in the woods?

"I get lost in the middle of town, now." The dark skinned boy muttered angrily.

"Stiles entangled me in vines! It was like something out of one of those freaky anime porn dvds, you deny, you have." The blonde glared at Isaac like it had been his fault Stiles had done that to her, "I had poison oak for a week!"

"But-"

"Poison Oak! For a week, Isaac!"

"And _we_ didn't steal Stiles best friend." Boyd said with a grin.

Isaac's blush clashed with his hair.

"Yeah," Erica said, "What we did to Stiles wasn't personal."

"You flirted with him and then hit him with a part from his much beloved jeep before throwing him into a dumpster. How is that not personal?"

Erica shrugged, "It just wasn't. Stiles knew that. He calls me his Catwoman for a reason."

"He seemed really interested in Clarissa Harker's party." Boyd said fingering their flyer in his pocket. He had it because he was the least likely to lose it.

Erica and Isaac exchange a look, "WE'RE GOING!" they shouted in unison.

***

"Is a party really a good idea? You know, with David..." Adam asked, pushing Clarissa up against the wall.

Clarissa sighed, "Yes! David wouldn't want us to be sad." She lowered her voice, "And the day after we can go see him," she frowned, "Not that he will know we were there," She smiled darkly as she whispered, "I...we well get the reward promised to me...Us, Adam."

"Stiles isn't dead, though."

Clarissa shrugged, " **HE** never said anything about Stiles having to stay dead for the terms of our agreement to be met, just that he had to die, which Stiles did."

Adam shook his head, "Anyone tell you that you're a cold hearted bitch?"

"You don't seem to mind," Clarissa said with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Or you wouldn't be in his janitor's closet with your hand under your best friend's girlfriend skirt, while said friend is in a coma."

"Never said _I_ wasn't a bastard," Adam said charmingly, moving his hand up higher under her skirt, making Clarissa gasp in surprise.

"And that," Clarissa said unbuttoning Adams pants, "is why I like you."

***

Outside of the closet that the murderous red haired cheerleader and the dishonorable betrayer was in, a boy in a red leather jacket snarled wordlessly as he passed by the door.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

### 19pt.A

**"Rotkappchen!" Lucy Argent yelled as she practically fell through the door of the Peacekeeper's small cottage. Rotkappchen turned away from the pot that hung over the hearth.**

**Quinn raised a dark eyebrow at the blonde woman when she demanded, "You must come quickly!" Before Rotkappchen could ask, Lucy said, "It's Hale!"**

**"What about Hale?"**

**"Gaston, he saw Hale in town!" Lucy exclaimed, "You know how they are!"**

**Rotkappchen made a displeased noise. Hale and Gaston had never gotten along; learning what Gaston had done to Rotkappchen had only turned that dislike to hatred.**

**"Go," Quin said, his dark blue eyes shinning in amusement, "I'll watch over dinner. Keep your father from jailing his soon to be son-in-law."**

**Rotkappchen smiled gratefully. Then followed Lucy out of the cottage. When they got to town they could see the crowd in the square, "That's not good...' Rotkappchen muttered. Lucy nodded in agreement as they started to push and shove their way  through the crowd until they could see Hale, Gaston and... _Sasha?_**

**Sasha was on the ground holding the side of his face in surprise. Hale looked like he was a moment away from gutting Gaston, not caring who saw. All the while Gaston smirked smugly as Rotkappchen heard him say, "Just admit it, Hale. Rotkappchen is a whore!" the crowd whispered in shock as his words. "The whole town knows it, the way she use to carry on with you and Sasha. If he hadn't married my sweet sister? He'd be in some unholy relationship with you  and your bitch!"**

**Rotkappchen could see Hale had his hands clenched so tightly, they had began to bleed from where his claws, hidden in his fists, had cut through the flesh of his hands. Hale growled then and punched Gaston in the face.**

**This was the fight the town had been waiting for, since the two men in question were seven years old in fact. This time their were no concerned parents to break up the fight.**

**Gaston returned the punch, then hit Hale in the stomach. Hale staggered back a bit but, Rotkappchen could tell it was mostly for show., Hale quickly hit the other man again in his stomach, winding the man. Gaston backed up, tripping over Sasha. How had been waiting for a chance to help Hale, without it looking like he helped Hale. Gaston landed on his back staring up at an enraged Hale.**

**"Hale! Stop!" Rotkappchen shouted.**

**Gaston looked passed Hale at the dark haired woman, standing next to his sister. Hale glanced at Rotkappchen, and Gaston saw something cold, inhuman cross over both of their faces. Rotkappchen walked up passed Hale, stepping over Gaston as if he didn't exist to help Sasha.**

**Gaston growled, always it was those two. Hale and Sasha taking what he wanted! What was rightfully Gaston's! Taking Rotkappchen, taking his sister away from him. Gaston slammed a fist on the ground in a childish manner, "Still going after Sasha? Even though he's a married man?" Gaston didn't fear this woman. Not the way Avery and Ian did. He had seen Rotkappchen brought as low as a woman could be...**

**He had done that. He had _enjoyed_ doing that!**

**Rotkappchen gave him a dark smile and Gaston could not help the shiver that passed through him.**

**Anticipation, Gaston thought, not fear.**

**"You would know all about coveting things, don't you?" Rotkappchen stated coldly before turning her attention back to Sasha who soaked it up as Gaston grit his teeth in annoyance.**

**"You should come to dinner, Sasha." Rotkappchen said turning way from her friend, she stepped back over Gaston _again_ going over to Hale, she looked over her shoulder, "Bring your wife." Rotkappchen grabbed Hale by the arm dragging him away from the scene, Gaston caught, "What were you thinking--" the rest was lost as they disappeared into the crowd.**

**"You have to stop doing things, like this!" Lucy said, helping her brother up. Gaston glared at her as he leaned towards her slipping arm around her waist in what to an onlooker would seem like brotherly affection, "Just because you lost..."**

**Gaston's grip tightened cruelly as he said, "I've lost nothing, dear Lucy," he cut his eyes to Sasha who stared after Rotkappchen and Hale, "I will have who I want," he hissed into her ear, "be it you, _your husband or Hale and his whore!"_ ** **He pulled away from her, "I could be greedy," he squeezed her waist causing Lucy to shudder, "and have you all."**

**Lucy reared back from him. It wasn't the first time he had said that. She knew her father had only let her marry Sasha because Gaston had wanted her too. It shamed her that she let Gaston convince her to seduce Sasha away from Rotkappchen. It was only happenstance that she fell in love with Sasha. Lucy had done everything she could to protect her sweet, native young husband from her brother's lusts. Soon, she knew, she would no longer be enough for Gaston. How Rotkappchen and Hale figured into her brother's madness was something she could never quite figure out.**

**"Lucy!"**

**Gaston stepped away from his sister when Sasha came up to them.**

**"Rotkappchen invited us to dinner!"**

**Lucy couldn't help but smile at the happiness on Sasha's face, "So, I heard."**

**"We can go, right? It will be alright with your father?" Sasha asked. For they hadn't missed on dinner with Lucy's family since they had wed.**

**"Of course, you can!" Gaston said brightly.**

**Lucy frowned at the charm Gaston was all but oozing. He only used that tone when he wanted something. "I'll smooth things over with our parents. I'm sure they will understand. Everyone knows how important Rotkappchen is to you."**

**Sasha frowned.**

**"I myself don't see why Rotkappchen and Hale are so important to you ." Gaston said glancing from under his lashes, "I only hope one day our family is as important to you as they are."**

**Lucy could see the moment Sasha soften towards her brother. She watched as her husband put a hand on Gaston's shoulder and said, "I'm sure one day they will be." After a moment her dropped his had and took Lucy by the arm leading her towards the Peacekeepers cottage.**

**Lucy didn't look back.**

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

### 19pt.B

 

**Lucy found dinner at the Peacekeeper's cottage to be happy thing, full of childhood stories and laughter.**

**"...And then Sasha kissed the frog!" Hale said with a grin.**

**Rotkappchen laughed, "He was ever so disappointed when it didn't turn into a princess!"**

**"Well, people shouldn't tell those stories. It gives a child expectations!" Sasha said pouting. Lucy found Rotkappchen's father charming, which made sense, as he had been voted by the town to be the Peacekeeper for another term. He was also quite enamored of Quinn. Lucy didn't know much about Quinn. Not many did. He mostly kept to the Peacekeeper cottage.** **James found Quinn in the woods without any memory of who he was and brought the dark haired, blue eyed man home with him.**

**But it was the way Sasha interacted with Hale and Rotkappchen that Lucy thought was the most interesting. The three could finish each other's sentences and could carry on three different conversations some sounding as if they were old and revisted.**

**"They 've always been like that."**

**"I'm sorry," Lucy asked startled by Ratkappchen's father speaking suddenly. She was sitting by the hearth watching as Sasha, Hale and Rotkappchen now engaged in a game that involved hand signs.**

**"You just seem a bit overwhelmed by them." James said with a kind smile.**

**Lucy shrugged, "I don't remember them being like this when we were younger."**

**"That's because they weren't," Quinn said handing James a cup of tea, "It took their entire childhood for them to know each other so well."**

**"Rotkappchen?" Sasha asked suddenly, "Can you explain why you disappeared?"  Lucy noticed how the Peacekeeper's hand tighten around his cup, and Quinn went still, as a dark look crossed the dark haired girl's face. Hale seemed about to say something but didn't at the look Rotkappchen gave him.**

**"It was stupid, really." She murmured, "I went for a walk in the woods, I was upset about you choosing to court Lucy," She gave the blonde woman a cold smile. "I...got attacked by an animal."**

**" _Animals!"_   Hale hissed, glaring at the floor.**

**"It was," Rotkappchen paused as if choosing her words carefully, "bad. If it hadn't been for Hale, finding me when he did and giving me sanctuary among his family...I. I don't know what would have happened."**

**Sasha threw his arms around the girl, causing her the flinch slightly, as Hale glared at the long haired man, "I'm glad Haleborne found you," he said, then frowned, "Why was Hale in the woods?" He asked pulling away from Rotkappchen.**

**"I was coming to town to ask James for permission to court, Red." Hale said with a sigh.**

**"But you never seemed interested in courting Rotkappchen before!"**

**"That's because I thought _you_ ," the word was growled out lowly, " were going to court her! Then you decided to court Lucy  I knew it was time to tell Red about my feelings!"**

**Rotkappchen smiled brightly at Hale, throwing her arms around him cooing, "Hale, you said the word feelings," in a playful way.**

**"Well, I do have them,"" Hale muttered as he ran a hand over Rotkappchen's hair,  "You know, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."**

**"I know, my wol-Love, I know," Rotkappchen said so softly Lucy barely heard it. Lucy did see the look on her husband's face when Rotkappchen called Hale her' love', it was an angry slighty jealous expression that passed over his face so quickly, Lucy wasn't sure she really saw it. When Rotkappchen turned to look at Sasha he grinned at them, Hale glared at him before giving in a smiling back. "You and Lucy will come when Hale and I stand before the Justice of the Peace?"**

**"Of course!" Sasha exclaimed, "As if I would miss the union of my two closest friends."**

**"I'm honored that you want to include me." Lucy said.**

**Rotkappchen gave her a blank look, "You are Sasha's wife."**

**Conversation soon dwindled after that. James and Quinn retired for the night and Lucy suggested to Sasha that they should leave. Once Rotkappchen saw them out the door, barring it behind them she and Hale were alone. Rotkappchen sat back in front of the fire staring into it as Hale lounged sleepily next to her.**

**"Are you sure you want to marry me, Haleborne?"**

**"Should I not be asking you that question? After all I'm the one with blood on my hands."**

**"For _me_ , my wolf." Rotkappchen hissed.**

**"Mhmm, your wolf," Hale said with a soft smile at the dark haired woman, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing you call me that."**

**"Then I shall always call you that," she sighed. Rotkappchen's trust in Haleborne was unshakable, it had been hard won by the werewolf. She knew she never would have survived her awakening with what little sanity she had without Hale. Her awakening had been a surprise to her as it had been for Hale. She had been so grateful for a familiar face, though she _had_ demanded an explanation as to why Hale had been naked in the woods.**

**She had been so afraid. But her fears had been for not. Hale had taken her back to his family, his pack, where she had healed from her ordeal. It hadn't been quick or easy and she was sure many in Hale's pack thought Rotkappchen was more trouble than she was worth in the long run. But that was only Kathryn opinon on the matter. No one liked Kathryn but Stephen, Hale's brother.**

**"Red?" Hale asked softly, never knowing where she went when her gaze went vague and far away, but he could always call her attention back to him.**

**Rotkappchen smiled savagely, never looking away from the fire in the hearth, "Two for the price of one..."**

*******

Allison woke screaming in terror, as her father burst though the door of her bed room, and wrapping her in his arms as she sobbed.

***

Derek woke shivering in the dark, looking round his room, knowing there was something...someone...who _needed_ him. Knowing he had to find...

***

Stiles turned over in his sleep smiling.


	21. Chapter 21

Carlos walked through Clarissa'a kitchen grabbing a bottle of beer out of a cooler on the counter. The house was full of people, as Clarissa's party was in full swing, he made his way over to the red haired girl and Adam. They were watching the dancers in the living room which was being used as a dance floor. He looked to see who had their attention only to see.. _.Stilinski._ Who was grinding against a blonde bombshell in a little red dress, she was clawing at Stiles back, from behind him a boy with scarlet colored hair pressed tightly against him, running his hands up and down his thighs. Stilinski had his head thrown back against the other boy's shoulder, eyes closed, smirking slightly.

Clarissa was giving the trio a cold look, "They've been here a half an hour. Just dancing."

"Well, it is a party, Clar, dancing is what you do at one." Adam said placating.

Carlos took a long drink of his beer before he asked, "You going to do something about him?"

Clarissa rolled her eyes, grabbed Adam's hand as she dragged him away without a another word. Carlos frowned and downed the rest of his beer. His eyes trailed over the crowd his eyes lingered on Danny, who was dancing with a cute but sly looking dark haired boy. Carlos looked away angry, then looked back at the trio who had been surrounded by a Latino boy with a funny shaped jaw line, he was dancing with a sweet looking dark haired girl and Lydia Martin, who was grinding up on the girl. A dark skinned boy had his arms around the blonde bombshell, now, pulling her away from Stilinski and the scarlet haired boy.

Carlos slammed his empty bottle on a table as he made his way over to Stiles. He yanked Stilinski away from the others by the arm; Carlos could swear the others in the small group growled loud enough he heard them over the music. He shook the thought way. Stiles waved a hand at them and they turned their attention back to their own dance partners, the scarlet haired boy joined the bombshell and dark skinned boy. Stiles looped his arms around Carlos neck, smirking.

"What are you playing at?" Carlos asked, hissing.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked looking confused.

"I know you did something to David to freak him out. You also had something to do with David trying to kill himself. You are trying to scare us!"

Stilinski laughed as he whispered into Carlos's ear, " I don't want to scare you, " he stroked a finger absently down the boy's cheek, "I want to _destroy_ you," Stilinski hissed out on a low breath. Carols saw flashes of his past, of the things he did, who he hurt, girls he had taken to seedy motel rooms, boys he had fucked in bathrooms and alley ways. Feeling powerful when they begged him to stop...to no, please stop, but Carlos never had. He was the one in control not those _sluts..._

Carlos blinked, Stiles eyes were an ink dark black, shinning at him, with no white or color to them. They looked...they looked _dead..._ Then Stilinski stepped back from him, _"Be true to yourself,"_ it was said amusedly before the boy walked away. Carlos nodded, that was good advice he had been holding back for far too long. Looking around he saw Danny heading upstairs to where the many bedrooms of the house were, Carlos wondered who the _slut_ was meeting up there. He shrugged it didn't matter as he crossed he living room to the stairs. _The slut was going to be his..._

_***_

Danny wondered again why he was here. He didn't even know Carissa Harker all that well and if what Stiles had shown Scott, Jackson, Isaac and Lydia was true? He really didn't want to know the girl. But the Pack wanted to watch out for Stiles and Danny had a soft spot for him, so here he was, the fact that Ethan was here had _nothing_ to with it. Danny closed his eyes as he leaned against the wall with a sigh. Ethan had disappeared on him to take a call. Jackson would have never...but Jackson was in England and Lydia would never learn how close Jackson really was to Danny. There was no point in telling her now, but Lydia was smart so it was possible she already knew what he and Jackson were really doing when they were having a Bro-Night.

Danny sighed, sometimes he wished he had just manned up and asked Stiles out on a date. He was sure Stiles would be a better boyfriend than some of the other creeps Danny has dated in the past, that was for sure. But the whole Miguel/Derek Hale thing had thrown him off his game. Because _Derek Hale!?_ Alpha or not the man was hot like burning! The fact that _Stiles_ had pulled someone like that, well Danny knew he was nowhere in _Derek Hale's_ league.

" _Hello Slut,"_ was purred into Danny's ear, making his eyes pop open in surprise just in time to see a fist flying at his face.

***

Stiles watched through narrowed black eyes as Carlos went upstairs, knowing the boy had a victim in mind. He walked over to the phone, picking it up, dialing a number every person knew, when the call was answered, "Please! Help!" the voice Stiles used was no his own but a panicked female's, "someone is being attacked on the second floor of my house! I can hear them screaming!" Stiles made sure the person on the line couldn't hear the sounds of the party but that of screaming.

"My name?" Stiles repeated in the female voice, "It's Clarissa, Clarissa Harker." He rattled off the address before hanging up. Stiles knew the reaction time of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department. It won't be long before the police showed up.

***

Danny moaned softly in pain as he opened his eyes. He was on a bed, his hands tied to the head board, his shirt was gone but he was thankfully still wearing his pants. He jerked his hands but the binding held tight. A punch to the stomach caused him to cry out as a voice growled, "You are not getting away from me! _Whore!"_

Danny saw the handsome Hispanic boy straddle his waist and start to undo Danny's pants. So Danny did what any one would do when confronted with someone trying to force them to have sex they didn't want to have...he screamed, loudly.

***

Aaron Hotchner pulled up to the address in his squad car; the nine-one-one call had come from here. He got out of the car frowning at the loud music and the crowd of teenagers. There had been no mention of a party from the woman who had called. He walked into the house, the teenagers giving him odd looks, some started to leave, most continued to dance until he found the stereo system; he touched the power button turning it off, causing the music to die suddenly...

***

Danny let out a sigh of relief when the door to the bedroom burst open and Ethan came storming in, he hit the Hispanic boy draggin him off of Danny. Ethan growled, and for a moment Danny though his eyes glowed red. As he threw he boy towards the door. Ethan then untied Danny, as the boy lunged at Ethan but Ethan caught him, shoving the boy out of the room, the boy's shoulder caught on the door frame. Ethan grabbed the boy by the shirt  and slammed him against the stair railing causing the boy to yell in pain.

"What makes you think you have the right to do that!" Ethan asked growling.

The boy laughed harshly, "You really doing this over that _slut?_ Danny's fucked most of the gay guys in town and a few who weren't."

Ethan smirked, "But not you, right?"

"I do the fucking!" the boy said with an ugly snarl.

Ethan nodded, "Sure you do," before he punched the boy causing him to tumble down the stairs, he stopped at the feet of a handsome but stern looking man in a tan sheriff's uniform.

Ethan startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he saw Danny, looking shaken but unhurt.

"Thank you," Danny said, giving Ethan a shy look before quickly kissing Ethan on the cheek, then made his way down to the stairs to the police officer. Ethan's drifted up touching his cheek in awe.

***

Stiles leaned against his dad's patrol car, watching as Hotch question the boy standing protectively by Danny. The party had broken up when the Sheriff had arrived; Clarissa was being questioned while throwing glares in Stiles direction, looking confused about whatever the deputy was telling her. Stiles couldn't help the smirk that crossed his face when Carlos was lead out in handcuffs by one of the new deputies...Parrish, was what Stiles thought his name was, Parrish was very young looking. He would have to ask his dad about him. Carlos was struggling and shouting in a mixture of English and Spanish until he caught sight of Stiles, and Stiles let his smirk become a full-blown shark's grin.

Carlos lunged breaking Parrish's hold on him, "YOU! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU, DIABLO, YOU NEVER SHOULD HAVE LEFT THOSE WOODS!"

Parrish caught Carlos and dragged the screaming boy over to his patrol car. Stiles father had seen Carlo's reaction to Stiles. He had been talking to Adam Wright, who had gone pale at Carlos's screams at Stiles. He ended the conversation and went inside the house with Clarissa Harker. Hotch went over to Parrish as Carlos began to struggle harder and shouted, "THEY WANT YOU, STILINSKI!" Carlos screamed, "THE BEASTS OF THE WOODS--" Carlos was cut off as he was shoved into the back of the car.

"Stiles?"

Stiles looked at his dad, who was watching him in concern, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Do you know what he was talking about?"

"No," Stiles said slowly, pushing away from the car, "No, I do not." He smiled at his father, thinking, _But I'm going to find out._


	22. Chapter 22

Stiles stood staring, at the Sheriff's Station angrily. He would not let them or anyone stop him. He had come to far to stop now...

***

Hotch stared at the rap sheet in his hand wondering how this kid rack up so many charges. He sighed, the crimes ranged from petty thief to arson and assaults with battery. Plus the kid was a person of interest in two missing person cases. If these charges were legit why hadn't this kid been put away before now? He opened the door  to the interrogation room. Carlos Jensen was sitting, cuffed to the table in front of him. Hotch had sent a couple of deputies to the address Carlos had giving them and called the phone numbers but hadn't received any word from from Carlos's parents or found them at the address.

Hotch walked into the room and sat down across from Carlos, "Interesting reading," he said holding up the file, " It's the two dropped charges of rape from one boy and a girl that makes it real enlighting reading.

Carlos gave Hotch a blank look.

"You do _know_ the kid you attacked tonight is the Mayor's _son,_ right?"

" _You do know,"_ Carlos snarled mockingly, "that _slut_ only got what was coming to him!"

Hotch blinked. That was easy, he figured the boy would deny his actions. Now...Hotch leaned closer to Carlos, "I might be able to get the DA to reduce the charges but...you have to tell me something..."

Carlos frowned," What?"

"What did you, David Tanner, Adam Wright and Clarissa Harker did to Stiles Stilinski?" Hotch asked, he was good at his job and the damage to the school lockers had been a telling clue. Now he just had to get Carlos to admit it.

Carlos was silence for a moment then said, "It was that crazy red head, Clarissa's idea! She planned everything..."

Suddenly the lights flickered, Hotch looked up at them when they went out, soon the back ups kicked in but they were only half the normal strength of the normal lights, making things look hazy and casing dark shadows in the room. Hotch got up, "Sit tight," he told Carlos, "I'll be right back."

Carlos slumped in his seat once the cop left. He knew he was in a lot of trouble, he was eighteen now, so he knew he was going to jail.

_The Mayor's son._

There was only so much his family's lawyers could do and Carlos had been warned that his reprieves were over. What Carlos couldn't understand was _why_ he had attacked Danny. Normally his control was better than that. Danny wasn't his type either. Carlos picked his victims from the outcasts and loners culling them from the herd that had already cast them away. People, who could be scared into not going to the police or those who would not be missed. Not so with a mayor's son.

**The Mayor's Son.**

Carlos sighed rubbing his free hand over his face. When he looked up he was startled to see _Stiles Stilinski_ sitting across from him.

"You are going to tell me everything you know about Clarissa's mysterious **HIM."** Stiles said flatly, the shadows of the room making him look pale, with dark rings under his eyes, as if he hadn't been sleeping.

Carlos leaned back smirking, "Or what?" There wasn't anything Stilinski could do to him and defiantly not in the middle of the police station.

Stiles shrugged carelessly, then so quickly Carlos never saw him move, Stiles was across the table, tapping his fingers against Carlos left cheek, "I'll give you the mentality of a bitch in heat. Where you are going? It might be useful to you. You won't be able to go five minutes without something in your ass to sooth the aching **need** , you'll have. I'm sure you're going to become a favorite among your fellow prison inmates. " He said sliding his fingers away from Carlos's face and sitting back in his chair.

Carlos grimaced at the boy's words. What he was talking about wasn't...he frowned, shifting positions in his chair, trying to relieve the pressure he was feeling. Something was...no, his asshole was clenching hard and opening repeatedly as if... Carlos squirmed, he thought... _was that?_ He felt slick, like his hole was full of lube but he hadn't had Anal sex in...forever? So that wasn't possible!

"Feeling a little...wet, are you Carlos?" Stiles asked in a dark purr, " I got the idea from the...shall we say darker parts of fan fiction. Those people have such wonderful ideas..."

Carlos got hard at the sound of the boy's voice, the slickness only increased, and he found himself saying, " **HE** called himself an Alpha. I don't know what that means, or how he is connected to Clarissa. But he told us...Clarissa mostly, that if we did what he wanted, if we killed you he would make us like him." Carlos said trying not to groan that the building sensation in his asshole, was it getting hot in here?

"And what was he?

Carlos shook his head. He could feel sweat forming at his temples. It was getting hard to think... All he wanted... He needed.. "Werewolf." Carlos gasped out, "That...was...he said..."

Stiles growled, making Carlos shiver in anything but fear, as the boy lunged across the table grabbing Carlos by his shirt, "A name... Tell me a name!"

 _God! Stilinski was so hot like this..._ Carlos thought. It made him want... "What if I don't want to..."

Stiles smiled darkly. Causing Carlos to shiver again, as the pressure in his ass increased. Stiles running his other hand through Carlos's dark hair as he said, "Don't worry, _you will._  Once your heat gets bad enough you'll tell me _everything!"_

***

It had taken twenty minutes for Hotch and Parrish to turn the light back on, it had been a blown fuse. They had trouble finding a replacement fuse. Hotch sighed as he walked past the Sheriff's office. He paused when he saw Stiles sitting in front of the Sheriff's desk. Feet propped up and hands laced behind his head, looking more relaxed and healthly since the last time he saw the boy.

"Stiles?"

Stiles turned, dropping is arms, "Hey, G-man! What's up?"

"Your dad's on patrol."

"Oh, I know. I figured I could wait here until he got back. Then we could get a late dinner? Early breakfast? At the Blue Moon diner. It's dad's favorite place and he's done so well on his diet I thought he deserved a reward."

Hotch nodded then said, "I know Carlos Jensen had something to do with the attack on you."

"Why do you think that?"

"Carlos's locker was one of the lockers with words written on them along with David Tanner, Adam Wright and Clarissa Harker's. From what witnesses say you were last seen with them the night of the bond fire before you went missing..."

Stiles frowned, "Well that just won't do," he said getting up, "no, not at all."

"Stiles?" Hotch asked confused, he had thought Stiles would be happy about this but the boy looked more annoyed than anything else.

"You have little physical evidence. Without my statement to confirm that it was them... You have nothing." Stiles said once he was standing in front of Hotch. He stroked a hand over Hotch's cheek until his eyes went blank, "It's nice you care. But I have my own plans. One that does not involve the police, You have to forget, _forget_ about my attack. Concentrate on Danny's case. _The Mayor's son's case!"_

Stiles sighed dropping his hand. He really hadn't wanted to do that. But having the police involve now? Was the last thing Stiles needed. Not now, that he knew it was Werewolf stuff, that had gotten him murdered. Stiles left, leaving the dark haired undersheriff staring blanking into space in his dad's office.

Stiles was going to have to enlist Peter-wolf's help. Because now? Stiles had a name...

_Deucalion._

Stiles sighed as he walked out of the sheriff's station, " _One... Two... "_

***

Hotch snapped to attention, blinking rapidly. For a moment he wondered why he was in John's office before shaking his head. He had to finish processing Carlos Jensen for his attack on the Mayor's son.


	23. Chapter 23

### Chapter 23 pt. A

Ian watched from the shadows where Avery had told him to hide. His best friend, his protector, didn't look afraid as he faced the red-cloaked woman. Ian was though. He knew Rotkappchen had killed Cray, that she deserved to do what she willed to them for what they had done to her even if he didn't understand why. Ian was too far away to hear what Avery was saying to Rotkappchen but he could see the snarl on her lips. The dark look that came over Avery's face. It was like the one he got when someone said something about how smart Ian...wasn't.

Avery reached out trying to grab Rotkappchen, her hand shot out, her palm landing on Avery's cheek, shoving him away from her. Low, growling came from the near by rustling underbrush, the sound caused Avery to freeze. Rotkappchen smirked wickedly as at the dark haired man, when a monstrously large, wolf with shaggy black fur and glowing blood red eyes, slammed into Avery knocking him to the ground. Rotkappchen said something that caused the animal to back away from Avery.

Rotkappchen pulled a long metal spike from the folds of her cloak. Avery sat up confused and dazed looking as Rotkappchen stepped up to him. Almost faster than Ian could see, he watched as Rotkappchen shoved the spike through Avery's left ear, causing him to scream, until the sharp end came out Avery's right ear with a gush od blood and brains.

Ian covered his mouth to try and stop the scream building in his throat. Avery had told him to stay hidden, _no matter what happens, Ian!_

The wolf lunged at Avery, fangs ripping at his clothes until it got to skin. It's fangs sank deeper into the flesh of Avery's stomach. Ian closed his eyes and pretended it was all a bad dream. That he and Avery were safe and warm in their bed, that everything would be alright in the morning.

Rotkappchen turned suddenly, the moonlight shone brightly down on her dark black eyes...

That's when Ian ran.

***

"Come on, Lucy! It's a right of passage to adulthood in this town," Sasha said to his wife as they stole into the main stables on the out skirts of town.

"Yes, I know," Lucy said with a grin, "But I don't think it's your own _wife_ you're suppose to have a hayloft tryst with."

"The way I see it? If my wife is willing to tryst with me, I have no reason to have trysts with anyone else."

And that right there? That wa one of the many reasons Lucy loved Sasha. "Well, when you put it like that? How can I deny you?"

***

Ian ran mindlessly through the woods back towards town. He could swear he hear the sound of the paws of the wolf hitting the ground as it chased after him, closing in...

***

Sasha was pushing up the skirts of Lucy's dress, when they heard the sound of the stable doors bursting open, it made them both freeze.

"Did you hear that?" Lucy whispered.

Sasha, more interested in what was under his wife's skirts, said, " It was just the wind, love." Sasha took in Lucy's worried look. While being found here wouldn't be scandaless it would be embarrassing. "We don't have to do this, if you don't want too."

Before Lucy could say anything there was the sound of breaking wood, loud growls of an enraged animal, along with someone's whispers and whimpers of fear. Sasha and Lucy exchanged a curios look with each other before they both leaned over the edge of the hayloft to see...

***

Ian crawled away from the wolf that loomed over him, the one that had helped Rotkappchen kill his Avery. Avery could be mean and cruel but he had never been so to Ian. He had know Avery loved him even when Avery had taken others to his bed. Ian had been okay with that as long as Avery had been with him. Ian hadn't wanted to hurt Rotkappchen that night. But Avery had said... Rotkappchen had always been so nice to Ian. She never made fun of him the way the other girls in town did. He didn't understand why Rotkappchen was so angry.

"Ian..." the red-cloaked woman purred darkly as she glided across the straw covered floor of the stables. Her presents caused the horses to neigh in fright, kicking at their stalls. Ian understood the feeling. This woman couldn't be Rotkappchen... she was not nice. She had killed Cray, killed Avery, his Avery and controlled that poor animal... She was, she had to be...bad. A...a ... demon! Yes, a demon that wore Rotkappchen's face. Poor Roptkappchen... 

"Ian.."

Ian shuddered at the silky tone as the demon knelt down in front of him, "Do you understand why I killed Cray? Avery?"

Ian shook his head, and then nodded, "Avery... Cray... hurt...  I," Ian shook his head again wildly, "I didn't want too!"

Rotkappchen looked sad, "Why did you not want to hurt me?"

"You were... Rotkappchen was so nice to me!"

The woman's sad look turned ugly and cold, " If I was so _nice_ , " she growled, "why did you do that to me?"

"Because Avery told me too!" Ian said as if she should have already known that, "I didn't want him to stop liking me!"

Rotkappchen frowned at he blonde boy; she touched his cheek softly.... Then in a horrified voice whispered, "...A child...you are just a child in a man's body."

"I'm not!" Ian muttered petulantly, it was not the first time he had heard that. He wasn't a child! He was grown up. He had to be or Avery wouldn't do the naughty things they did in bed together. Ian's face crumpled, "I'm sorry..."

Rotkappchen gave him a slow sweet smile, that caused the wolf to growl harshly, "I know." She said patting the boy's hair; "you never would have done that if Avery hadn't told you to, right?"

Ian shrugged, "I love him. He loves me! We do naughty things. So I know he loves me!" he dropped his head into his hands as he began to whine, "I want my Avery! Need him... what do I do... My Avery..."

Rotkappchen stood not even trying to hide the disgusted look on her face, her hand rested on Ian's neck, "Do you wish to join him?" She pulled out a dagger from her cloak. Ian had seen that dagger before... it was the one Gaston Argent had used to kill Rotkappchen that night.

Ian was confused but he wanted Avery, so much, he nodded, "Please..." Rotkappchen pressed the dagger to his temple. The wolf took a step forward whimpering, Rotkappchen hissed a word and the wolf stepped back, growling. Leaning down she whispered into Ian's ear, "Join him..." She drew the dagger across his eyes, cutting , slicing them open, open and gooey remains of Ian's eyes ran down the boy's face as he screamed in pain and fear at the sudden darkness, he had never seen such darkness before! "Don't worry," he could feel Rotkappchen's breath against his neck, "This won't hurt... Much."

Ian screamed again in fear when he hear the low growls of the wolf.

"Now, no," Rotkappchen cooed," You shouldn't make such noise. My wolf doesn't like it."

Then Ian felt a sharp pain at his throat, he could feel the skin and muscle being pulled away, his blood choking him and he couldn't breath... "so nice..." were the last words he spoke in his childish voice.

 


	24. Chapter 24

### chapter23 pt. B

Lucy held a tight grip over Sasha's mouth to keep her husband from calling out to Rotkappchen. She watched distrustfully. They had seen her kill Ian, using that huge monster of a wolf to it. She had always known Rotkappchen was different from everyone else, being more comfortable in the forest than around people in town. Was this why her brother was so obessed with the girl? And if so Sasha? was Sasha like Rotkappchen? Could her husband do things like the dark haired woman? Did he want to?

No, she was being foolish. Sasha was too kind hearted to do things like that. Lucy watched as the red cloaked woman dropped to her knees, her arms wrapped around her middle, body shaking. Lucy thought the girl was crying, sobbing, as the wolf carefully walked up to her, nosing at Rotkappchen's face with desperate whines. Then Lucy heard it, the cold, dark insane laughter that escaped the girl. Lucy's eyes harden as the wolf licked Rotkappchen's cheek, whimpering. She blinked and looked at Sasha when he tapped her on the shoulder. He pointed across the hayloft, rolling his eyes at her, it led to the other way out of the hayloft and the stables, if they were careful they could get way unseen. Lucy nodded letting Sasha go, and followed him to the other end of the hayloft. She wondered what she should do? Going to the Peacekeeper was not an option, since Rotkappchen was his daughter. Lucy could hear Rotkappchen as she cooed to the animal,

"Such a handsome wolf, you are, covered in the blood of my enemies! Have I told you how much..."

**CRASH!**

Lucy looked up to see Sasha had knocked over the second ladder that led down the hayloft. Sasha shrugged, giving her a sheepish look.

"Who's there!" Rotkappchen shouted up at the hayloft, to them, "Show yourself!"

Lucy grabbed at Sasha, but missed as he leaned over the side of the loft, he scratched at the back of his neck before he said, "Hi, Rotkappchen," warily.

Lucy wondered, why Sasha didn't seem horrified at what they had seen the girl do.

"Sasha," Rotkappchen said flatly, "Come down from there... And bring your wife."

Sasha and Lucy climbed down from the hayloft. Lucy watched the red-cloaked woman closely.

Sasha looked at Ian's body, "Why did you kill him?" It was said confusedly, not angry or outraged, like it should have been, Lucy thought. As if Sasha had known Rotkappchen was capable of do this.

Rotkappchen shrugged, "I killed Avery."

Again it was said flatly, with no remorse. Lucy wondered why she hadn't known her childhood playmate was...that she could...why?

"Mercy?" Sasha asked.

Rotkappchen nodded, "Ian would not have been able to function without Avery. He never could."

The cold way it was said left no doubt in Lucy's mind that Rotkappchen would kill them, yet, Sasha nodded as if this was just normal.

"Please don't kill us!"

Rotkappchen sneered at her as the wolf leaned against the dark haired girl. Lucy watched as Rotkappchen scratched behind the wolf's ear like you would a hunting dog, making the large creature moan in what sounded like pleasure.

"She's not going to kill us." Sasha said.

Lucy whirled around poking her husband in the chest, "How do you know that?!"

"She's... Rotkappchen." was all Sasha said. As if that was the answer for everything?

Rptkappchen frowned, standing up she walked over to Lucy. This made the wolf bared it's teeth at Lucy, in obvious displeasure at the red cloaked girl for leaving it's side. The girl quelled the beast with a look though. "Let's _see_ ," she ran a hand down Lucy's cheek causing the blonde woman to shudder at the touch, "why I shouldn't... mmmh?"

Images, thoughts, feelings, secrets passed between the two woman, secrets about what Lucy thought of Sasha, Hale, Rotkappchen and Gaston. Rotkappchen saw, that Lucy thought her relationship with her brother was normal. That it was _okay_   for Gaston to bed Lucy after she had been with her husband. Lucy understood his lust for Sasha and... _Hale?_ Was strange and that she had to protect the two men from it. If that meant giving in to he brother's lusts? Then Lucy was willing to do that.

Lucy saw _that night_ as if she was _Rotkappchen_ saw what Cray, Avery and Ian had done all on the orders of Gaston. Saw how Gaston had killed Rotkappchen! How angry the girl had been and scared not for her self but for Sasha and Hale. Knowing that Gaston would hurt them. Lucy saw how Rotkappchen rose from the dead, that Hale had been there. How the man... _wolf?_ Cared for Rotkappchen and took her back to his family... his pack?

Love...lust...obsession it was all around _her...them?_

Rotkappchen jerked her hand away from Lucy, gasping trying not to cry or...scream? Because in another life she could have been like Lucy, if the men in her life were not as honorable as they were, she could have been the one torn apart by an impossible choice.

Lucy collapsed to the ground as sobs shook her. Sasha wrapped his arms around her, yelling at Rotkappchen, "What did you do!?"

Rotkappchen couldn't answer him. She grabbed onto the one thing that made sense in her life, she grabbed her wolf...her sanity. She tried to speak but all that came out was a strangled scream of terror. She buried her face in her wolf's fur, breath in his scent hoping to ground... to anchor herself in reality, in the here and now and not _then, not that night._

Sasha watched as the wolf began to melt and twist into that of a man, a naked man, into _Hale...a naked Hale._ He could see Haleborne glaring at him and Lucy as he embraced Rotkappchen, whispering to her, comforting her.

"Shush, I'm here," Hale whispered, "I told you...I will never let any one harm you."

"Gaston!" Rotkappchen choked out," It's worst than I thought. _Lucy, Sasha_ , _you,_ and _me?_ He wants us all! He has to die! For what he did to me..." she looked over at the blonde woman, shaking in Sasha's arms, "For Lucy and Sasha."

Sasha looked confused; "Gaston as done nothing to me." Not understanding what they were talking about but knew it was bad.

"He beds me." Lucy whispered, "He does it after he knows you and I..." Lucy trailed off at Sasha's horrified look.

"What?"

"Gaston always said I was his. It was his idea that I let you court me. "Lucy said ashamed, "He wanted that and I...I just wanted him to stop. I thought when I married you he would. But he just got worse... Then he started talking about courting Rotkappchen and having Hale..." Lucy looked at the dark haired girl, "He was so angry when you refused his suit."

"Why?" Sasha asked, "Why would he..."

Lucy shuddered, pressing her face to Sasha's shoulder. Sasha knew he was missing something. He didn't like the fact that the two woman he cared for most in the world had been hurt and by Gaston Argent. It explained why Lucy was so uneasy around her brother, why Rotkappchen was so angry all the time, why Hale had all but attacked Gaston that day two weeks ago. But there was one thing he didn't understand...

"Hale, why are you naked? There are ladies present!"

Hale only huffed out a dark laugh, rolling his eyes, before he pulled Rotkappchen closer against him.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

Adam ran, tripping over rocks, falling, rolling down a short incline. He scrambled to his feet. He had visited David in the hospital, Clarissa never showed up. That wasn't really surprising though. She had been acting a bit cagey lately. She never let him go with her when she went to go see **HIM** in fact Adam hadn't seen her since her party. He had been walking to his car when he heard a low growling, looking around he saw glowing blue eyes staring at him from the shadows, hungrily, stalking him. Whatever the creature was roared and he dropped his keys, running from the parking lot into a nearby wooded area hoping to lose whatever it was out there. The woods cut through back behind some buildings, he came out at the elementary school playground.

Adam never noticed how eerie a place like this was without the sounds of children laughing and playing. That's when he heard...

" _There were four monkeys jumping on the bed! One jumped off and slit his throat... Then there were three, three monkeys jumping on the bed,"_   It was sung in a sweet childishly sing-song way, playful and inviting which  only made it all the more frightening when Adam heard, "You should keep running, Adam." _Stilinski's_ voice said, "It won't end well for you if my...friend catches you."

Adam bolted out from under the slide, running across the wide open field, it led through to another wooded area and he came out at the... Lights! They blinded him; Adam raised a hand to block them as he heard the howl in the distance, from behind the bright lights of the lacrosse field? He stumbled and would have fallen if a hadn't been caught by strong male hands. Adam blinked owlishly trying to clear up his sight. Looking around he saw he was surrounded by members of the Lacrosse team, basketball teem and the Debate team and the boyfriend of the only male cheerleader on the Cheer Squad. They all stared at him with blank eyes...and a menacing aura.

"Huh, hi?" Adam whispered.

"Don't you recognize them?" Stilinski's voice called out. Adam could see the boy sprawled out over the lower rungs of the bleachers, "You should. They are all the boyfriends of the girls and boy, who cheated on them with you."

"What?"

Stiles sat up," Did you really believe that you could do what you wanted," he stood up walking down the bleachers, "with whom you wanted without having to pay for it?" He looked at the crowd of boys then to Adam, "Not one of these guys like you very much."

Adam tried to back away, but bumped into a couple of boys he knew were on the football team.

"How does it feel?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to be surrounded by people you barely know? Wondering what they are going to do with you?" Stiles hissed suddenly in Adam's ear, startling the boy. Adam never saw Stiles move.

"I'm sorry!" Adam exclaimed, he really was... He never should have listened to Clarissa!

"You're?" Stiles frowned, "Sorry?" He shook his head; "I have heard that word so many times in the last few days. It's not a word that means much to me. 'Being sorry' really doesn't do me any good. I mean can you go back in time and stop me from being killed by that crazy redhead?"

Adam shook his head, "But...but you are alive!" He stammered out confusedly. Not understanding how Stiles had survived that night. "It was all Clarissa's idea!"

Stiles sighed, "Tell me something I don't know. Thing is none of you, David, Carlos... You. None of you want to own up to what you did. You each had a part in my death. And now you are sorry? Really? Are you sorry for what you did? Or for the fact you got caught?"

Adam got a sinking feeling.

"Where is she, Adam." Stiles asked slowly, there was no doubt that he was asking about Clarissa.

Adam shook his head.

Stiles made a disappointed 'tsking' noise. He grabbed Adam by the back of the neck pulling him closer, "If you are going to lie? You have to do better than that. I'm going to tell my friends here _talk_ to you for a bit." Stiles said moving away from Adam as the crowd of boys closed in on Adam. The two football players grabbed Adam by the arms and the three basket ball team members began to hit him in the face and stomach.

After a few minutes of this, Stiles stopped them asking a single question, "Where is Clarissa, Adam?"

"I...don't...know." Adam wheezed out.

Stiles sighed, "It didn't have to be this way," he said motioning to a member of the Debate team, " _Three little monkeys jumping on the bed. One jumped off and went to jail...leaving two little monkeys jumping on the bed..."_

_***_

Scott was lying on his bed, staring at his phone, finally he brought up a contact name, hitting  it. He wasn't surprised when the call went to voice mail. Almost all of his calls to Stiles went there now. His texts went unanswered. So he left a message at the beep,

' _Stiles, I know you are mad at me, still. And after thinking about it I might deserve it. But I can't make things better between us if you **don't** talk to me! __I also know that since I started dating Allison I haven't been the friend to you I should have been. I'm sorry for that._

_Please, bro...Stiles, please just **talk** to me! Even if all you want to do is yell at me. I'll listen. You said I was your best friend. You are mine. Don't shut me out. You are-'_

Stiles hung up on the voice mail. So, Scott was sorry, it was too little too late. He turned shoving his phone into his pocket, "Now," Stiles smirked at Adam, who was now tied to the lacrosse goal, shirtless and blindfolded, "I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is Clarissa!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Adam screamed, pulling on the zip ties around his wrists.

"You _don't know? "_ Stiles said slowly, up in Adam's face, "You've been screwing around with the girl for the last week and now you say _you don't know **where she** is?_ "

"I...I...don't," Adam said weakly, his spilt lip began to bleed again, blood ran down his chin and neck.

Stiles grabbed the boy by his dark hair, ripping off he blindfold, hissing, "I don't believe you," drawing back his fist.

"Perhaps," the voice caused Stiles to freeze. Adam looked over to see a handsome older man melt out of the shadows, he had dark hair and bright blue eyes along with a thin goatee, he was smirking at Stiles. "You are asking the wrong questions."

Stiles grimaced. His dad would be ashamed. Knowing who a person knew was almost as good as knowing the where or the why. Stiles watched the dark haired boy break out into a sweat, "Adam?"

"I don't know." Adam whispered.

Stiles shook his head as he stroked Adam's cheek,  "Why are you trying so hard to protect someone who left you? Don't you think that if she cared she would have asked you to go with her?"

Adam closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Oh, you know it's true..."

"It's not!" Adam cried opening his eyes, "She loves me! Clarissa she does!"

"No, she used you," Stiles said softly sympathicly.

"Stiles? I'm getting bored." said the older man holding up a _clawed_ hand? Wriggling his fingers at Adam, "I could make him tell us want you want to know."

"Unhelpful, Peter."

"You are a monster!" Adam hissed at Stiles, "For what you have done to me and my friends!"

"I'm the monster?" Stiles growled, his eyes bleeding to black as night. Stiles yanked Adam's head back by his hair, " _I'm the monster?!_ Tell me Adam, whose fault is that?" Stiles ran a finger down Adam's cheek, " _Tell me..."_

Adam shuddered at the touch. "There are five of them..."

Stiles smirked, " _There were two little monkeys jumping on the bed, one jumped off and got beaten almost to death,"_ Adam cringed when Stiles stepped back and the crowd of boy stepped closer again reaching for him. " _Until all that was left was one, one monkey jumping on the bed..."_


	26. Chapter 26

 

"RED! ROTAKPPCHEN! NO!!!" Hale Screamed. His Red looked over her shoulder at him, with sightless black eyes, she grinned a horrid death grin at him. Her hands were wrapped around Gaston's neck, she twisted it quickly to the left. The loud crack of his neck breaking was deafening in the silence of the forest.

"...Too late, my wolf." Was what she said as she carelessly dropped the body of her murder; she stepped over Gaston's corpse as she walked up to Hale. Looking unearthly beautiful as she did so.

Hale could only wonder how wrong things had gone. From the time Lucy Argent found out about Red's powers she became distrustful of them, slowly poisoning Sasha against Hale and Rotkappchen. After Hale and Red wed they had lived with Rotkappchen's father and Quinn.

For a time... They were happy.

Hale grabbed his wife by her arm and shook her, "That wasn't the plan!"

Red gave him a sweet look, "You've gotten enough blood on your hands because of me, Hale." She reached up and caressed his cheek, he covered her hand with his own. He knew this was not a sign of affection. Hale had seen what his Red's touch could do. Images invaded Hale's mind, of him finding Rotkappchen _that night_. Taking her home to his pack. Watching her interact with them on a different level, her knowing what they were. Knowing she had come to love them as much as he loved her...As much as Red loved him... Red, Rotkappchen, _Rotkappchen..._

So enthrall in his memories, too late did he hear the sound of a rifle being fired.

Rotkappchen jerked away from Hale. She looked at him with a painfilled face as her white blouse, blossomed crimson from the blood of the wound at her stomach. The black faded from her eyes, returning to pretty almost Beta-gold, they looked up regretfully to Hale's own bright blue.

"Run!" Rotkappchen said sinking to the ground, Hale's hands guided her to lean against a near by tree.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"You must!" She hissed at him," She won't stop hunting you."

"And go where? You know Sasha will help her! She doesn't care about us or the fact Gaston killed you. Or  that he tried to kill your father," and Gaston would have if it hadn't been for Quinn, who had been the one to save the blonde man from Gaston. Quinn had then taken James, who had been wounded, away from the town back deep into the wood where James had found Quinn. Rotkappchen and Hale had looked for them but couldn't find them. "Stop talking about me leaving you!"

"Hale," Red said, "Go to the land across the sea. The Argent's won't hunt you or the pack that far."

"I don't..."

"Hale, it's going to take me some time to heal... time I don't think I'll have."

Hale shook his head. He would not leave his mate, his beloved, his Red.

"The pack needs its Alpha," Red said softly, kindly.

"I _need_ my mate." Hale whispered.

"Go," Red smiled sadly, "I'll catch up. Nothing can part us. You know that. Not even death."

Hale whined, reluctant to do what she asked.

"Please, my wolf..." Rotkappchen had never asked anything of Hale. She didn't have too; he was more than willing to do anything for her without her having to ask. He had become her tool of revenge and he had no regrets. Not with what he had gained.

Rotkappchen's love was a dark love but worth everything to Hale.

"I'll take the pack," he said softly, "We will run. But... Promise you will find us, find me!"

"I will!" Red nodded, urging up to kiss him passionately, pulling away, "I will find you, Hale! I will always find you!" Red shoved him away from her, "Now go! The Huntress comes!"

Hale stood, watching her.

"Go!"

Hale quickly tore off his clothes, shifting as he did so into his full wolf form. Turning back to look at Red, he whined, she smiled at him. He was torn between his mate and pack... But in the end? The pack must survive, he thought as he ran into the forest.

Rotkappchen sighed closing her eyes once she could not longer see the black wolf. Getting shot? It hurt. A lot. She was healing but far to slowly. She had used a lot of her power hunting down Gaston after he had tried to kill her father. Gaston had known these woods as well as her or Hale. It had taken awhile to find him. She glared at the dead man's corpse. He really hadn't suffered enough.

The cocking of a rifle caused Rotkappchen to break from her thoughts and stiffen at the sound, "What took you so long?" She asked opening her eyes to see Lucy Argent slip out from behind some bushes, dressed in her brother's hunting attire. Lucy was holding the rifle aimed at her.

"I had to lose Sasha in the forest. He is still against your death," Lucy said giving Rotkappchen a cold smile. She walked over to Gaston's body, nudging it with the toe of her boot, "Dead?"

Rotkappchen nodded.

"Thank you." The two words held a wealth of meaning for what might have been for the lives of the two women.

Rotkappchen snorted, "I didn't do it for you."

"I know. I know who you did it for..."

Rotkappchen knew Lucy did. That Rotkappchen hadn't killed Gaston for what he had done to her or Lucy or because he all most killed Rotkappchen's father. No, Rotkappchen had killed Gaston because he had touched Sasha. He had _hurt_ Sasha... Rotkappchen sighed tiredly, "If you are going to kill me? You better do it soon."

"Why is that?"

Rotkappchen looked down at her wound, it was still healing but it was better now, she could breath without pain, looking back up at the blonde woman, "Because, I'm almost healed," she said darkly.

Lucy gave Rotkappchen a long look then nodded once, as she took careful aim and...

888

The crack of a rifle caused a big black wolf to pause in his running, his eyes glowed a deep dark blood red. The wolf threw back his head, howling mournfully into the night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter...  
> P.s. I need some art for this story and Witchborn: The Awakening. if anyone wants to do some.

 

Stiles walked down the steps of the school. School had just been dismissed, he was looking at the text he received. He got stopped by Erica and Boyd as Erica asked him, "Did you hear?" but before Stiles could say anything continued, "we're getting a new teacher soon. It's a woman from what I've heard."

"That's old gossip, girl." Lydia said breezing past them. Allison following at a more subbed pace. Stiles glanced at the pale brunette. He leaned over and kissed Allison on the cheek. That caused the girl to blink in surprise even as she felt the weight...that had been on her shoulders for the past few days was...gone.

"Did you learn anything?" Stiles whispered into her ear. Allison nodded, slowly.

"Then we are good." Stiles said with a kind smile.

"What's good?" Scott asked as he walked up to them with Isaac.

"Not Adam Wright, apparently." Lydia said.

"I heard it was a hate crime." Danny told them coming down the stairs behind Erica. Adam had been found on the Lacrosse field that morning before school.

Erica frowned, "I thought it was some kinky sex thing gone wrong?"

Lydia shoved the blonde girl out of her way as she ran up to, "Danny!" she said hugging him. "Are you alright?" No one had seen him since Clarissa's party.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, Carlos Jensen is going to jail for a long time. Under Sheriff Hotchner was very kind and helpful with that."

"Is It over now?" Isaac asked, looking at Stiles who brushed passed him, touching a lock of Isaac's hair. The others watch as the tall boy's hair turned back to it's ashy blonde color.

"Not yet," Stiles murmured walking over to Scott, stopping in front of the latino boy Stiles trailed a hand over Scott 's cheek cupping it softly.

"Stiles?" Scott started softly, but stopped when Stiles pulled Scott to him until their foreheads touched.

"Shh," Stiles whispered then gave Scott a gentle kiss on the lips, but a passionate and so sweet that Scott couldn't help but to kiss back. Scott wondered why the kiss felt like a goodbye though.

When Stiles pulled away from Scott he said softly, "At one time I wanted you to be my wolf, you know. You heard my call, even if it wasn't your name I screamed."

Scott blinked, he tried to speak and found that he couldn't. Everything got loud and hazy as if his senses were going haywire, then his eyes rolled back he passed out.

Isaac caught Scott before he hit the ground, hissing at Stiles, "What did you do to him?"

Stiles shrugged, "I have given him what he wanted. To live a life without werewolves, hunters or the supernatural." Stiles expression turned dark, "But what makes Scott McCall so special? That he should defy his fate? Why would he deserve that? He blames me, you know," Stiles muttered looking at Scott sadly, "It was my idea to go into the Persevere that night. Ever since he realized there was no way for him to be human again. But if I'm to be burdened with a power forced upon me... Why shouldn't Scott except his own?"

"That doesn't tell us what you have done to Scott!" Allison snarled.

Stiles stared at her flatly, as he said, "I've given him a dream... A life where he is boring...normal... _mundane_..."

"Human." Danny whispered.

Stiles shot him a cold smile before anyone could say anything, a screeching of tires and loud pounding music came roaring into the school parking lot. A sleek black Camero slid up to the curb where the group was standing. Stiles went over and opened the door of the car, "Don't worry, guys. It's still far from over..." he said then got into the car. As it shot out of the parking lot the music that could be heard coming from it was like a calling card of what was to come.

_If you could only see the beast you've made of me... I held it in but now it seems you've set it free... Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart, drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart..._

Clarissa was shoved to her knees, by a pretty but feral looking young black woman, in front od a handsome dark haired man, sitting on the only chair in the warehouse. He was tapping the white cane he was holding on the floor. He adjusted the sunglasses he wore, pulling them down his nose looking over the rims at Clarissa, his eyes glowing red.

"Clarissa, dear sweet Clarissa." He said mockingly, "You have come here demanding your reward, yet you didn't deliver."

"I did to! I killed Stilinski!" Clarissa exclaimed motioning to the hunting knife on the floor, "You promised! You promised me Decual-"

A sharp clawed hand wrapping around Clarissa throat digging in to skin cut the girl off.

"You did," Deucalion said picking up the knife and twisting it between his fingers for a moment before letting it drop back to the floor. "But you were suppose to do so when one of _us_ were there. So, now we have a problem. Do you know what that problem is?"

Clarissa tried to shake her head, but couldn't because of the woman's hold on her throat, she squeezed Clarissa's neck harshly, "Answer him!"

"N-n-no."

"Then I shall enlighten you, "Deucalion growled, "We have an unclaimed Red, a _Witchborn_... the first known male Witchborn to awaken since the reign of Arthur Pendragon. Do you know just how dangerous that is? How dangerous that boy is?"

"N-no."

Deucalion twisted a lock of Clarissa's dark red hair around his fingers, "I wanted one of my Alpha's there. So when the Red rose we could claim him for ourselves, But now," he yanked Clarissa closer by her hair, "we are going to have to fight the Hale Alpha for the Red. This could jeopardize my plans, the Hale pack and his town!"

Clarissa cringed at his harsh tone, "I killed him. That's all you told me to do!"

"I gave the twins orders to tell you one of us had to be there..." Deucalion trailed off, glancing at the pair of sly looking teenage boys, hiding in the shadows of the warehouse. It seemed he would have to keep a closer eye on his boys. He shoved Clarissa back, "You did do as I asked. The Stilinski boy _did_ die. So you, my pretty girl, shall get your reward."

"Deucalion." the woman hissed as a tall handsome bald man stepped forward.

"Kali, Ennis," Deucalion purred, "it is only fair. A fragile, human girl doesn't stand a chance against a Red. And I want that Red...for my, our own. Without her? I don't have anything the Red would want. So, dear Clarissa, you just got promoted from cannon fodder to bait."

Kali and Ennis shifted, eyes glowing red, fangs dropping. Clarissa screamed when Kali pulled her close and Ennis went for her throat. Deucalion frowned at the music he could hear in the distance.

_A man who's pure of heart and says his prayers by night... may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright._

"Your text seemed important," Stiles said as he stared sightless out the car's window, sinking deeper into the plush leather seat.

"I need you to do some research."

"On what?"

" A symbol."

"You mean the one that appeared on your door a few days ago?"

Derek jerked his head towards the boy going pale in surprise that Stiles knew already. He shouldn't have though. He should have known Stiles would know.

"It looks like your tattoo. But with harsher lines," Stiles said softly.

"Yeah," Derek muttered, "Like my tattoo. If you can't find anything I'll have to ask Peter." He grimaced. "I don't want to. Peter has been acting weirder than normal. It's like he's almost concerned about me."

Stiles shot Derek a secretive smile, "I'll see what I can do," then leaned back and closed his eyes listening to the radio play,

_The saints can't hear me now, the ropes have been unbound. I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallow'd ground._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do not scream!  
> there will be a third story. I'm plotting it. and I've got the frist chapter wrote. hopefully i'll strat posting it in December.

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed. Will fix spelling and grammar later.  
> P.S. Since no one can get this. I don't want a beta. So please stop asking about it. If the spelling and grammar are not up to your standards? Go find some other author's work to read.


End file.
